Let the Games Begin
by tortured-words
Summary: What are your worst nightmares? I can almost guarantee the 7th Hunger Games has them! What are the tributes going to do when faced with the Ten Plagues? The thing is, these are way worse than the original. Let the games begin...
1. District One's Reaping

A/N- This is all about the reaping in District one. I want you to get a sense of Holly's and Lane's personalities. Enjoy!

District 1

Holly's POV

The time has finally come! Today is the day of the reaping, and I can't wait. I've been waiting for this day as long as I can remember. My trainer said I could volunteer this year, and I will. I don't really have a plan to win yet, but I can think of one later. I just want to get into that arena as soon as possible. The other tributes better watch out for me.

I lazily get out of bed and go to the tiny bathroom across the hall. I brush my teeth with my toothbrush and toothpaste that are just lying on the counter. I head back to my bedroom and amble to my closet. I scan my clothes for a dress. I discover a shimmering dark blue dress with flowers on the bust. I decide to wear it since I can't find a better contender. I slowly put it on. I saunter to the nearest mirror and gaze at my reflection. I look absolutely stunning. This will definitely get me sponsors. I decide to keep my hair simple since the dress is so intricate. I just brush my dirty blonde hair out. I apply some mascara and dark red lipstick. I stare directly into my own light blue eyes and say, "You are tough competition."

I quickly go downstairs and grab a piece of toast from the table. I must have woken up late. My family must already be at the town square. I look at the clock. It's already 1:50! I'm going to be late! I run out of the house to the town square where the reaping is being held. I'm not going to be late for the most important day of my life.

I make it in the nick of time. I seriously just make it to the section where the seventeen year old girls are being held when I hear the clock ring, which means it's two o'clock. I look around and see all the girls shaking. Wimps. How can they not be excited for the reaping? Everyone should be.

Our mayor starts reading a boring speech that he reads every single year. It's really annoying. I zone out. I awake from my trance when Paris, the District one escort, says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Her voice is so annoying in her Capitol accent. Her light green hair bounces around as she trots to the podium. How could she put herself in those ugly clothes? How could anyone think her yellow jumpsuit is attractive? "Ladies first," Paris says. She reaches deep into the bowl and pulls out one tiny slip. "Meadow Ashton," she says.

I see a tiny thirteen year old slowly amble her way up to the stage. She annoys me so much. She's such a coward! She looks like she's about to faint in fear. I have to end this misery soon. "Any volunteers," Paris says. Thank you!

"I volunteer! I volunteer for District one's female tribute," I say in a confident voice. I quickly make my way up to the stage, not even making eye contact with that lowly coward.

"How wonderful! What is your name," she asks.

"My name is Holly Bliss," I say with a smile.

"Wonderful! Now, let's pick our male tribute," she says in a chirpy voice. Great! Let's see who my competition will be.

Lane's POV

Please don't pick me! Don't pick me! Don't pick me. Paris slowly picks a slip from the very top of the other slips. "Lane Vanderveer," she says. I am just sixteen! I'm too young to die! I slowly stroll up to the stage trying to look as confident as I can. "Any volunteers," she says. Nothing. Dead silence. She motions for me to shake hands with Holly, and I do. "Let's hear it for District one's tributes," she squeals. Everyone is clapping insanely. Don't you understand we're going to die! I glare at them. This is going to be a long couple of days.

Peacekeepers escort us to the Justice Building where I will be saying goodbye to my family and friends. I look over at Holly. She is absolutely gorgeous in her dark blue dress. Why is she smiling? Doesn't she know twenty-three innocent people are going to die in just a couple of days! She notices me staring and gives me a small smile, and looks away quickly. Whoa. Did she just smile at me? Does she like me? Is she just being nice? I don't know. Girls are so complicated. You can never tell what they are thinking. I reach the room and the door closes gently behind me.

My family comes in with splotchy eyes. We hug each other. They all know as well as I do that I will die. My parents and my sisters try to comfort me, but it doesn't work. The peacekeeper comes to escort them out. "I love you all," I say.

"Love you," my family says. Soon they're gone, and I am alone again. I really hope no one else will visit me. Probably no one will. I don't have any friends. I am very shy at school.

Holly's POV

My mother and my younger sister come in. "Hi," I say casually.

"Hi, honey! Can you believe it! You are in the Hunger Games," my mother says, beaming. I can tell she's proud of me.

"I know! I can't wait," I say, smiling.

"You're totally going to win," my mother says. Wow. I've never seen my mother so happy!

"Thanks, mom," I say. We just sit there smiling and babbling on about the Hunger Games. The peacekeeper comes in, interrupting the perfect moment. "Bye, mom! Bye, Lucy," I call out.

"Bye," my mom says.

"Bye. Be safe," Lucy says. Then, they are gone. What? Does she not believe I can win? I'll show her. I'll show them all. My two friends are the next people to come in.

"Wow. My friend is going to be the next Hunger Games victor! Are you excited," Georgia says.

"Who wouldn't be," I say. Thank goodness someone else believes in me. I smile, and so do my friends. I am going to miss them so much.

"So…that Lane guy seems pretty cute," says Silver.

"I am going to win. Not to get a boyfriend," I say. They laugh. He is really cute, though. His shiny blonde hair and dark blue eyes are so charming. Then again, why not have a little fun before the Games? I sit there, again, just babbling on about how wonderful it will be in the Capitol. The peacekeeper comes and escorts my two friends out. "Bye," I say.

"Bye," they say in perfect unison. I brace myself to face the cameras and Lane. Lane. His name brings a smile to my face. No. This can't be happening. I am supposed to be a cold blooded killer. I can't let a relationship get in the way, and I won't.


	2. District Two's Reaping

A/N- Here comes District two's reaping! Enjoy

District 2

Mae's POV

I open my eyes slowly. Today is the day of the reaping. I am not that excited, though. I am not going to volunteer this year, but next year. I really want to volunteer. If I do, my trainer will kill me. I probably should just wait. My trainer kind of scares me.

I quickly jump out of bed, and amble to the bathroom in my room. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I curl my long black hair. I amble to my closet and search for a dress. I find a perfect light blue short dress with a small black belt that wraps around the waist. I quickly put it on. I pair it with light grey sandals. I add a touch of mascara and some pink lipstick. I gaze into the mirror and see a beautiful girl. My friends are going to be so surprised.

I walk downstairs and see my two younger brothers. "Hi," I say.

"Wow. You don't look like a boy for once," Will says.

"Haha. Very funny," I say. "Where's mom and dad."

"They went to the store," Will says.

"Oh," I say. I amble over to the counter and grab a banana. "Are you guys excited for the reaping?"

"Not really," says Darren. "I can't volunteer until I'm eighteen." Darren has the same dream as me. He wants to be a victor just like I do.

"Do you think anyone is going to volunteer today," Will asks.

"I don't think so. I've seen this group of eighteen year olds. They all look like wimps," I say. I don't think District two will have a victor this year. "Let's get going. It's getting late. We'll meet mom and dad in the town square." My brothers nod their heads in reply.

We all quickly amble to the town square. We are five minutes early. I take my time filling out the papers, and make my way to the section with all of the seventeen year olds. I see my friend Tacy. "Hi Tacy," I say. She saunters over to me. "Hey, Mae," she says. We stand and wait for the ceremony to begin.

Our mayor says the speech he says every single year. Boring. I wait for Celeste, District two's escort, to pick the names. Finally, she says, "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." She struts over to the glass bowl. She looks so repulsive. Her outfit makes me want to throw up. She's wearing a blue dress that makes her look like a whale and her hair is the same color as the dress. That is such a disaster. "Ladies first," she says in a very annoying voice. "Mae Burr."

This can't be happening! I'm supposed to volunteer next year! I'm not ready! I slowly amble up to the stage. I stand right next to that compulsive creature. She's a mix between a peacock and a whale. "Any volunteers," she calls out. Just my luck. No one says a single word. I try to remain expressionless, but I'm screaming on the inside.

"Now for the male tribute," she says in a chirpy voice. I glance at my friend who just has her mouth gaping open. I'm shocked, too.

Vincent's POV

Wow, she looks really surprised. I bet she didn't see that coming. This year is the year I am going to volunteer, and I have to go to the Capitol with her. I hate her, and she hates me. That's just how it is, and it will always be like that. "Now, let's pick our male tribute," she says in an annoyingly chirpy voice. "Elliot-"

"I volunteer," I say. I quickly make my way up to the stage. I take my place next to Mae. She glares at me. I glare at her back.

"What's your name," Celeste asks.

"I am Vincent Clay," I say with a smirk. Mae rolls her eyes.

"Let's hear it for District two's tributes," she says excitedly. Cheering occurs, and we are escorted to the Justice Building where we will be saying our goodbyes.

I arrive at the Justice Building and am seated on a soft couch in a lavish room. My brother, Clark, and my parents enter. "I'm so proud of you," my father says.

"Thanks, dad," I say. My mother lets out a soft tear and hugs me.

"Promise me you'll come home," she says.

"Of course," I say with a laugh. Why would I volunteer if I didn't think I could win? My brother just smiles at me. We blab on a little longer before a peacekeeper comes to escort them out. "Bye! See you soon," I say.

"Bye," they say. I sit in my room waiting for some more visitors. My two best friends come in.

"Hey, Vince," says Felix.

"Hey," says Leo.

"Hi! Can you believe I'm in the Hunger Games," I ask enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Can't believe you have to go with Mae, though," Felix says with a laugh.

"I know, right? It's going to be a tough couple of days," I say with a laugh. We just keep talking about how fun it will be to finally be in the Hunger Games. A peacekeeper arrives and I wave to Felix and Leo as they leave.

"Bye," they say. I realize at that moment how much I will miss them.

Mae's POV

"Hi, guys," I say as my family finally arrives. Everyone looks a little shaken up, except for Darren.

"Wow, Mae! Just your luck! You get to go to the Hunger Games early," Darren says, practically beaming.

"I know, right," I say with a fake enthusiasm. I need another year of training. I am not ready for the Games yet. Oh crap. I am going to die.

I feel tears threatening to overflow. No. I can't die. I will not die. I will win the Hunger Games. It's what I want. I want to go to the Hunger Games. It's all I ever wanted to do. I should be happy, like my brother. I should use him as an example for me.

"Don't worry, Mae. You'll win. I know it," my mother says. Crap. How can she read my mind like that?

"Who said I was worried," I ask a little too quickly.

"Mae, I'm your mother. I can tell when you're worried," she says.

I am just about to snap at her, when my father decides to change the subject. "I'm going to miss you, Mae," he says.

"I'm coming home," I snap.

"I know. I am just going to miss you until you come home. Geez," he says with a snicker.

The peacekeeper comes, and I'm glad. I don't want to talk to my family anymore. It's just awkward.

Tacy is the next person to visit me. Her eyes are undoubtedly filled with worry. "Oh, crap! Mae, I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"I should have volunteered," says Tacy.

"No, Tacy. I wanted to go to the Games, remember," I ask, trying to make her feel better. She walks across the room and gives me a quick hug.

"Mae, will you wear this as your district token," she asks, holding up her favorite silver charm bracelet.

"I couldn't," I reply.

"Just take the stinking charm bracelet," she snaps.

"Geez, fine," I say. She quickly grabs my wrist and puts the charm bracelet on. It's very beautiful. We sit in silence as I gaze at the beautiful charm bracelet.

Another peacekeeper comes and starts to escort Tacy away. "Bye," she says.

"Bye, Tacy," I say. I just sit by myself, wanting silence. I don't want to wait any longer. I want the Games to start right now.

A peacekeeper comes and escorts me to the car. I have to sit with Vincent and Celeste. I am on the verge of ripping my hair out. I don't know which is worse: Celeste talking about how bad her friend's new hair job is, or the constant scowls coming from Vincent.

I don't know why Vincent hates me so much. I mean he's hated me since the day I met him, so I guess I hate him for hating me for no good reason. Geez, Mae. Why do you care what Vincent thinks?

Vincent's POV

Of course. Mae just sits there staring out the window like she's better than everyone else. Just because she's great in training doesn't mean she's better than me, or anyone else. I hate her so much! I vow to make sure she dies painfully, and I want to have the pleasure of doing it.

A/N- What do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. District Three's Reaping

A/N- I do not own the Hunger Games! That goes for all of my stories. I wish I did… Anyways, I present you with District Three's reaping!

District Three

Mabel's POV

"Get up, Mabel," my mother screams from the kitchen. Ugh. I don't want to get up. Wait. Today is the day of the reaping. My trainer said I could volunteer today. "Mabel," my mother screams, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm coming," I yell back. I leisurely amble to my bathroom and get ready. I brush my silky red hair, and brush my pearly white teeth. I apply some light makeup. I amble towards my closet, and retrieve my reaping dress. I put the silky dress on, and look at myself in the mirror. Wow. I actually look pretty. The dark purple dress brings out my light blue eyes. I gently run my fingers over the small embellishments on the waist of my dress.

"Mabel, you're going to be late," my mother yells. Ugh. Why does my mother have to be so annoying?

"Just give me a second. Geez," I yell. I can hear my mother snicker, but she doesn't say anything else. I rapidly snatch a simple pair of black flats and put them on. I hurriedly glance at the clock that is on my worn out desk. Oh, crap! It's already 1:52! What took me so long!

I sprint down the stairs. I decide to skip breakfast, and am about to sprint out the door when I see my mother. "Did Rose leave yet," I ask my mom.

"She's probably already there," she replies. Oh, crap! I sprint out the door. I run straight to the town square. I can't be late! I just can't.

I arrive in perfect timing. I sign in, and amble to the place where the eighteen year olds are. I don't have any friends. Well, that are girls. I have one friend. His name is Al. We've been friends since preschool. I wonder if he's volunteering this year, too…

My thoughts are interrupted by District three's mayor. He begins to read the boring speech that he reads every year. I don't listen. I look for Al. I find him in a sea of boys. He just stares blankly into the distance.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Sapphire, District three's escort, says. Finally, I get to volunteer. "Ladies first," she says. She trots over to the glass bowl, and picks out a lone piece of paper. "Kristen Waters."

I hear someone crying. I'm guessing the person is Kristen's mother. I can see a skinny girl making her way up to the stage. I think she's about twelve. No wonder her mother is crying. She's way too young to enter the Games.

"I volunteer," I yell out to Sapphire. Sapphire and Kristen let out a sigh of relief. I don't think anyone thought Kristen would make it out of the arena alive.

"Wonderful! What's your name," Sapphire says as soon as I make my way to the stage.

"Mabel Rowley," I say. I'm surprised how confident I sound.

"Wonderful! Now, let's pick our male tribute," she says.  
>Henry's POV<p>

Ha! This is going to be easy! I don't have anything against Mabel, but she's not the best in training. I'm surprised her trainer even let her volunteer this year. I'm definitely going to win. I'm going to make my district proud.

"John Cass," Sapphire says.

I don't even let John make his way to the stage before I say, "I volunteer." I make my way to the stage, and stand next to Mabel.

"Wow! I can't believe we have two volunteers this year! What's your name," Sapphire asks in her silly Capitol accent.

"Henry Whitney," I say. Sapphire talks about how honored she is to be an escort at our district, and motions us to shake hands. I shake Mabel's warm hand, and give her a reassuring smile.

"Let's hear it for District Three's tributes," she says enthusiastically. Applaud is given generously to us, and I can't help but smile. Sapphire escorts us off the stage and into the Justice Building.

Mabel's POV

I sit in the Justice Building waiting for my family to come. My family arrives and I hug each of my parents and my sister.

"Are you excited," Rose says.

"Totally," I say. We blab about how wonderful the Capitol will be and a peacekeeper comes before I know it. "I love you all," I say as they leave. They simply wave. Al is the next person to come in.

"Oh, Mabel. Why," he asks as soon as he enters the tiny room

"What do you mean?"

"You were safe. Why do you _want_ to go to the Hunger Games?"

"Why shouldn't I," I yell at him.

"You could die! Did you ever think of that!" I'm so mad at him right now I don't know what to say.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," he replies as he stomps out of the room. That could have gone better.

Henry's POV

"Hi, mom. Hi, Vicky," I say.

"Hi," they say in perfect unison. We blab on about the Hunger Games, and useless things like the weather. A peacekeeper comes and escorts my family out. "Bye," they say.

"Bye! I love you," I say. No one else comes to visit me. A peacekeeper comes to escort us to the car we will be riding to the train. I look over at Mabel who has a devilish grin plastered on her face. Oh, crap. What is Mabel up to?

A/N- What do you think? Anyways, just wanted you to let you know I will be trying to update as soon as possible. Until then, thanks! Please review!


	4. District Four's Reaping

A/N-Okay, so here is District Four's reaping. I sadly don't own the Hunger Games. Anyway, I saw the movie and OMG! Did you guys SEE JOSH HUTCHERSON! Anyway, here's district four.

District Four

Summer's POV

I just sit and watch the sun come up. I come to this part of the beach when I'm nervous. I have a great reason to be nervous. Today is the day of the reaping. I always come here the day of the reaping. Always.

My body begins to tremble. What if I get reaped? What would my family do without me? "Don't worry," a familiar voice says from behind me. It's Lloyd's voice. I turn around and see his worried eyes trained on me. He outstretches his arms and I don't hesitate to go into them.

"I'm so scared," I say in a small voice. I begin to shake again.

"Shhhh. It's okay." I begin to cry into his shirt. I can get very emotional.

"No. No, Lloyd. It's not okay. My parents expect me to volunteer for the Hunger Games, but I'm so scared. Lloyd, I'm so scared."

"You don't have to volunteer, Summer."

"What if I get reaped," I ask in a childish voice.

"If you did get reaped, someone would probably volunteer for you." I remove my head from his shoulder and gaze at his now soaking wet shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says.

"How did you know I'd be over here," I ask.

"You always come here."

"How do you know?"

"I see you come here through my window," he says with a forced smile. I know he's nervous, too. I can see it in his eyes.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise with me," I say with a hand gesture.

"Sure." We both sit next to each other on the sandy shore. I watch the waves crash against the shore. The sun is peeking over the horizon, and is greeted with bright colors. I close my eyes, and try to soak in the beautiful scene. "I'm scared, too."

"What," I say with my eyes still closed.

"My parents want me to volunteer when I'm eighteen."

"What? I didn't even now you were training for the Games."

"My parents made me."

"I don't care about that. I mean we have been friends since we were seven, and I didn't know you were training."

"Yeah. Friends," he mumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, crap! Did I say that out loud," he asks, stunned.

"Yeah, you did."

"I didn't mean it like that, Summer. It's just…"

"Just what," I ask, staring into those sea green eyes I love so much.

"Summer, can't you see?"

"See what," I ask, clearly confused.

"I love you," he says, staring into my dark blue eyes.

"No," I say. "Not today. You can't tell me this today."

"Summer, it's not like you're actually going to the Games."

"What if I did," I ask rather angrily.

"You won't." I look away, overcome with memories.

"My brother got reaped," I say. "I had a brother, and he got reaped when I was only six. He was only fifteen! I had to watch my fifteen year old brother die on live television." Tears flow from my eyes once again. He pulls me in another hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in my ear. "I didn't know."

Logan's POV

I arrive at the reaping about ten minutes early. I couldn't stand being at home. My mother crying with my fourteen year old brother just breaks my heart. I couldn't stand seeing them like that. I just had to leave. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, but here. That is the only reason I'm here. I just want to get this over with.

I wait in the section with the eighteen year old boys after I sign in. My friend hasn't arrived yet, and I'm beginning to get nervous. I shouldn't be. Miles is late for every reaping.

Miles just arrives, and makes his way to me when our mayor begins to read that stupid speech he reads every year. "You're late," I whisper to Miles.

"You think I don't know that," he replies.

"Rough morning."

"You have no idea." I know what he means. He has a little sister. She's as cute as a button. She was probably hysterical this morning. I don't blame her. She definitely couldn't enter the Hunger Games. She just couldn't.

Summer's POV

I can't even pay attention. Lloyd said he loved me. Do I love him? I mean when he looks at me, I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I mean does that mean you love someone? Does it? I don't know. I guess I'll have to ask May.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Dalia says. She struts over to the glass bowl. "Ladies first," she says in a Capitol accent. She picks a slip from the very top. She struts back to the center of the stage. "Summer Dixie."

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I'm going to die. I'm going to die very painfully. I'm never going to live to see my sixteenth birthday. I'm going to die the same year my brother did. My friend whispers, "It's okay." That snaps me out of it. I begin to make my way to the stage.

Tears are coming down at a rapid pace, and I can only pray that Dalia doesn't bring it up. I stand on the very stage my brother did when he went into the Games. "Any volunteers," Dalia asks. I look at the girls, but no one says a word. "Alright, let's pick our male tribute."

Logan's POV

I actually know Summer. We are in the same history class. "Logan Ballantine." That's just great. I'm going to die, too. I make my way up to the stage, and no one volunteers. I gaze over at my family. My brother and mother are crying again.

Dalia motions for Summer and I to shake hands. I shake her shaky hand, and look at the audience. "Let's hear it for District Four's tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" Applaud is generously given, but I don't care. Dalia escorts us off the stage into the Justice Building. Oh great. Time to see my loving friends and family.

My two friends come in, but they don't say much. Actually we barely say anything. We just sit there together and say comforting words to one another. A peacekeeper comes and escorts them out. "Bye," I say. They both wave to me. I guess they are both too stunned to speak.

My mother and my younger brother come through the door, sobbing. "It's okay," I tell them, but even I don't believe myself. We sit there hugging each other and trying to calm each other down, but we both know I'm not coming back.

Summer's POV

"Bye, guys," I say as my parents leave. They're going to be all alone when I'm gone. I begin to sob once more. Lloyd comes in next. "Lloyd," I say, still sobbing.

"Summer, I'm so sorry," he says as I walk into his outstretched arms. "Shhh. Listen. I still didn't get an answer."

"What," I say as I stop sobbing.

"Do you love me, too?" Do I? Do I love him? My mind is racing and my heart is beating out of my chest. I should just say yes. I'm going to die anyway.

"Yes," I say, smiling. "Yes."

"You have to come home."

"I can't. You know I can't." He looks around, worried, but then he pulls me into a long kiss. I can tell it's a kiss goodbye. "I love you," I whisper when we break apart.

"Just promise me you'll win. For me."

"I promise," I say. I kiss him one more time before a peacekeeper comes and takes him away. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Then, he's gone.

Logan's POV

"It's okay," I whisper to my family. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine no matter what happens." A peacekeeper comes and escorts my family out of the room. "Bye," I say, but they don't get a chance to reply. I don't think I'll be making it out of the Hunger Games alive, but at least I got to say goodbye to my loved ones. No. This shouldn't be happening. This is all the Capitol's fault. I would be able to live if it weren't for them. I'll make sure they pay. They will pay for my suffering. They will pay for my death.

A/N-What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think about it! Oh, and please review! ;] Thanks!


	5. District Five's Reaping

A/N-Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Oh, and please don't get mad at me if I don't post as often as I would like. By the way, I don't own the Hunger Games. ;] Thanks to patch the humanoid and bookworm600 for reviewing my story! ;] By the way, I got bored with the beginnings [people get up, get ready, and got to the reaping], so I decided to change it up a little.

District Five

Opal's POV

I give my sister a light kiss on the forehead before I sprint out of the house. I want to talk to Mason before the reaping. I scurry past the old run down houses in my neighborhood before I finally reach Mason's house. That's when I trip over my own two front feet. Ow. Crap! I quickly scramble up, and turn my head to see if I got anything on my short violet colored dress. I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't get anything on my beautiful dress. I push my dark brown hair over my shoulders and slowly saunter up to Mason's front door.

I tighten my hand into a fist and am about to knock on his door, when he opens the door slowly. I take a small step back. "Oh, hi," he says, surprised.

"Hi," I say, fiddling with my hair. I always mess with my hair when I'm nervous.

"Do you need something," he asks looking into my dark brown eyes with his bright blue eyes.

"No. I just wanted to…" Honestly, I don't know what I wanted to do.

"How's your sister," he asks, trying to change the subject.

"Scared. She kept me up all night. I mean, she's only thirteen. She has nothing to worry about, but you know. How was your brother?"

"He's scared, too. I'd invite you in, but it's almost two," he says. I know what he's hinting at. It's almost time for the reaping. It's almost time for two innocent children to receive a death sentence.

He grabs my hand and leads me to the town square. "Don't worry," he says. I nod. There's nothing romantic going on between us, but I like it when he comforts me. I mean he's my best friend. That's all we'll be. We'll just be friends. Nothing more.

We arrive at the reaping. I can see my sister whispering to her friends. They all look so scared. It breaks my heart. I suddenly become furious. Not at Mason, or my sister, or even my mother. I'm furious at the Capitol. They make us endure this suffering for no good reason. I try to calm myself down. I know this is no use. I can't do anything about this. I'm helpless.

Mason drops my hand as we sign in. "See you soon," I say as I amble over to the section where the seventeen year old girls are being held.

"See you soon," Mason says as he saunters over to the seventeen year old boys. I watch as he greets his friends. I wish I had other friends. I just stand soundlessly with the other girls my age.

I play with my fingers until our mayor begins to say his speech. I can't pay attention to his speech because I'm too preoccupied with Alana's, District Five's escort, outfit. Ugh. She looks like a demented penguin.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Alana says. I begin to tremble at her words. It could be me. It could be Lucy, my little sister. "Ladies first!" Alana struts over to the glass bowl. She picks a slip off of the very top. She struts back to the podium and says, "Opal Osborn." Oh, crap. That's me.

Mason's POV

I stand there bewildered. Did I hear Alana right? It can't be Opal. Oh, no. I heard Alana right. I can see Opal make her way up to the stage with fear plastered on her face. Only a couple of minutes ago she was safe. She was holding my hand. She was happy.

"Now, let's pick our male tribute," Alana says. I can hear Lucy wailing behind me. Alana trots over to the other glass bowl and picks another slip from the very bottom. "Mason Raymer." Oh, crap. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm totally going to die.

I take my place on the stage next to Opal. Of course when Alana asks for volunteers, no one says a thing. Typical. Alana motions for us to shake hands. Opal is just shaking. I shake her cold hand and give her a reassuring squeeze. "Let's hear it for District Five's tributes," Alana says. I hear very little applaud, and I'm grateful people aren't excited for us to enter the Games. I know I'm not.

Alana escorts us to the Justice Building where Opal and I will be saying our goodbyes. I look over at Opal to see tears running down her face. "It's okay," I whisper. She looks up at me and nods. She wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

"Here you are," Alana says as she motions for me to go into a tiny room. I walk in and sit down on the plush couch. My parents and my little brother, Zach, come in first. My mother instantly breaks into tears when she sees me.

"It's okay," I say, pulling her into my arms. "It's okay."

Opal's POV

"Why me," I ask, in-between sobs. "Why do I have to go into the Games with Mason?"

"I don't know," my mother says while hugging me. "I just don't know." A peacekeeper comes to escort my family out.

"No," I say in a whisper. "No," I scream. "Mom! Dad! Lucy! Don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone!"

"Don't worry," my dad says on his way out. "I love you." Then, they're gone. They left me here alone, but they didn't have a choice. I don't have a choice. Mason doesn't have a choice. My friends walk in next.

"Hi," Ashley says. I don't respond. I just sit on the floor, gazing into the distance.

"It's okay," Rebecca says.

"It's not," I scream. "It's not okay! I'm going to die!" I begin to sob all over again. Rebecca and Ashley pull me into a big hug. Another peacekeeper comes and escorts them out before I have a chance to say goodbye. I sit alone by myself and cry into my knees. I'm not strong. I can't fight. I'm going to die.

Mason's POV

I try to muster a smile for my friends, but they see right through it. They hug me, and tell me it's okay. I know they're just saying that. I wonder how Opal's doing. I don't think she's doing that great. I heard her screaming, and I can hear crying coming from next door. I don't think she thinks she's going to make it either.

My friends leave and I'm alone. It's torture. I begin to think of the Hunger Games I have watched. All the torture the Capitol makes them go through. I can only hope one thing. I hope I'll die fast.

A/N- What do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading ;]


	6. District Six's Reaping

A/N- Halfway through the reapings! Thanks sooooooooo much for reading my story! ;] Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games. :[

District Six

Delilah's POV

"Will you just pipe down, already," I snap at my little brother, Greg. He looks over at me with teary eyes. He has been crying for over an hour. I can't take it anymore. "You are only twelve. Your name is only in there once. It's not like Crescent is going to pick you at the reaping. If anyone should be worried, it should be me. I have more slips than any of the other seventeen year old girls because I had to take out tessarae for _you _and mom. So would you just shut up already?"

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. Well, he shouldn't have been crying in the first place. It's just annoying. I glance over at the clock and see it's getting close to two.

"Let's get going," I say to my brother. I roughly grab his hand and drag him to the reaping. I mean, it's not like he's going to get picked. Right? Even though I try not to show it, I care about him.

I begin to quiver a little when we sign in, but I immediately stop. I can't look weak. I stand a little straighter and talk in a confident voice, but I'm very scared on the inside. I wasn't kidding when I said I had the most slips out of the seventeen year old girls. "Bye," Greg says as we go our separate ways.

"Bye," I say. He ambles over to his friends and talks to them in hushed whispers. I amble over to my section and just stand there. I am in no mood to talk. I wait a couple of minutes before our mayor says his speech. My gaze travels to Greg. He's trembling. "Stop it," I want to whisper to him, but I can't. I can't speak to him until after the reaping.

Crescent struts to the center of the stage. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Crescent says in her irritating Capitol accent. Well, pretty much everything irritates me. "Ladies first." Lucky us. "Delilah Ashford." I was right to worry. I guess the odds weren't in my favor this year.

I slowly saunter to the stage. When Crescent asks for any volunteers, the square becomes silent. My gaze falls on my brother. He stands confidently. I know he's doing that for me because I snapped at him for crying. I'm so proud of him, but I don't want him to become me.

My father left my mother and me when I was a little girl. My mother was a wreck. She sobbed for days and days. I promised myself to never be that weak. I promised to take care of my little brother at all costs. That's why I took the tessarae. That's why I'm going to die.

I definitely grew up too fast. I did everything around the household while my mother locked herself in her bedroom. I pretty much raised Greg, but I did all of that so he would be better off than I was. I don't want my loving brother to become the person I am. I am mean, harsh, cruel, totally unaware of people's feelings, and scared. On the inside, I'm scared. Greg is kind, loving, caring, and liked. I'm going to miss him.

"Now, for our male tribute," Crescent says. Oh, no.

John's POV

Wow. For the first time in Delilah's life, she looks scared. I wasn't expecting that. I expected her to be emotionless and harsh like she usually is.

"John Bigsby," Crescent says. Oh, crap. That's me. I'm only twelve! There are so many things I wanted to do!

I slowly saunter to the stage. "Any volunteers," Crescent says, but of course no one says a thing. Crescent motions for us to shake hands, and I shake Delilah's hand slowly. My brain is still trying to process what's happening. Oh, that's right. I'm going to the Hunger Games, and am probably going to die a slow and terrible death.

Crescent leads us to the Justice Building where I will say goodbye to my family. I sit in a petite room until my family comes in. We hug and try to comfort each other, but to no avail.

Delilah's POV

Greg and my mother are the first people to come in. I sprint over to Greg and give him a hug. "Don't worry about me. Listen, you will not take out any tessarae under any circumstances. Okay," I say.

"Okay," he says, emotionless. Oh, crap. Greg is slipping away in front of my very eyes.

"Greg, you don't have to be strong all the time. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm sorry I wasn't the best sister, but I only wanted to protect you," I say, letting a tear run down my face. "Even I break sometimes."

"It's okay," he says, pulling me into a hug. Thank goodness. The old Greg is back. A peacekeeper comes in and escorts Greg and my mother out of the room. "Bye."

"Bye. I love you guys," I say. I sit alone by myself.

John's POV

"Bye," I say to my family as they leave. Greg ambles into my room next. "Hi," I say.

"Hi," he says. "Listen, have you thought of your strategy yet?"

"No," I admit.

"I think you should team up with my sister."

"What! Are you kidding me? She'll stab me in my sleep!"

"Not if she knows you're my friend," he replies gravely. I don't feel like arguing with him, so I decide to just agree with him.

"Fine."

"Don't even think about trying to battle it out in the Cornucopia. You'll just get yourself killed."

"Okay."

"Don't trust anyone, but my sister. She's very loyal. She'll keep you safe."

"Okay," I reply. He gives me a hug and leaves as quickly as he came in. His words buzz around in my head. Should I take her as an ally? I guess I should. She's my best shot at making out of the arena alive. Wait. Why would Greg tell me this? I'll just slow Delilah down. Does he want me to make it out of the arena instead of his sister?

A/N- What do you think? Please review! ;]


	7. District Seven's Reaping

A/N- Okay, so here comes District Seven! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games! :[

District Seven

Violet's POV

"Hey, Veronica," I say, trying to catch the attention of my best friend.

"Oh, hey," she says, trying to muster a smile. I can see she's scared for the reaping. I'm scared, too.

"I have a joke for you. Do you want to hear it," I ask.

"Yeah, sure."

"What time did the man go to the dentist?"

"I don't know."

"Tooth hurty," I say with a light laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," she says sarcastically.

"Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"What do you expect, Violet? Today is the day of the reaping!"

"If today was my last day in district seven, I would want to enjoy it." We amble together in silence. We arrive in the town square in silence.

"I'll see you soon," I say after I sign in.

"Okay," she says, while strolling away. What's gotten into her? I mosey to the fifteen year olds.

"Hi," I say to the person next to me. I think her name is Annie, but I'm not sure.

"Hi," she says in a shaky voice. I glance at Ruby, our district escort, and begin to laugh. "What's so funny," she asks.

"Look at Ruby," I say in a loud whisper. I honestly think Capitol fashion is hilarious. I glance at Annie, and she has a small smile on her face. Everyone begins to stare at us because I'm laughing like a psychotic maniac, which I kind of am, and Annie is giggling. No one laughs at the reaping. Well, except for us.

Our mayor says his speech, and we regain ourselves. Ruby struts to the stage, and Annie and I begin to giggle all over again. "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Ladies first," Ruby says. Ruby struts to the glass bowl and picks a slip at the very top. "Violet Sears."

Annie lets out a small gasp. I guess she knows that's me. "I'll be okay," I whisper to her. I give her a quick hug and stroll up to the stage.

"Any volunteers," Ruby asks. I gaze at Annie. She looks like she's about to volunteer, but I shake my head quickly. She can't volunteer for me. She can't. "Now let's pick our male tribute."

Lance's POV

I'm shaking like a leaf. I'm so scared. "Lance Holden," Ruby says. I slowly amble to the stage. I take my place next to Violet. In a way, I'm actually relieved. I don't have to stay up late with nightmares of getting reaped. I can finally stop worrying. Actually, it's kind of a good thing I got reaped. I'll either win and come back to District Seven, or die and go to a better place.

Ruby gestures for Violet and I to shake hands, and I shake her sweaty hand. "Let's hear it for District Seven's tributes," Ruby says with too much enthusiasm. I hear very few claps. I wasn't expecting much, though. Ruby leads Violet and I to the Justice Building.

I sit alone in a cramped room. My parents come in, sobbing. What did I expect? I'm their only child.

"It's okay. It's okay," I say. My parents hug me and tell me parting words. They try to encourage me, but I know I'm probably not coming back. A peacekeeper comes to escort my parents out.

"I'm betting on you," my father says before he leaves. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I say. My friends are the next people to come in.

Violet's POV

"Don't cry. You'll ruin your eye makeup," I tell my older sister. She puts on a small smile.

"Always the little jokester," she replies. A peacekeeper comes to escort my family out.

"Bye. I love you guys," I say to my family.

"Bye," they say. I wait in my room for someone else. Veronica comes in next.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," she says. I see a tear streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's okay," I say in a soothing voice. I stroll over to her and give her a quick hug. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay." She just smiles and nods. It's going to be okay. I really hope I'm right.

A/N-Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! Thanks! ;]


	8. District Eight's Reaping

A/N- District Eight is here! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games!

District Eight

Margaret's POV

I jog through the meadow, and pick as many dandelions as I can before the sun comes up. When I fill up my basket, I lay on the grass in my short yellow dress. I watch the sun come up. At least the sun is still shining today. I need some sunshine today. Today is the day of the reaping.

After the sun comes up, I sprint back to my house. I slowly open my front door and gaze at my family. They sit around our old wooden table. "Good morning," I say.

"Hi, Margaret," my little six year old sister, Ashley, says. Her dark brown eyes fall on the basket in my hands.

"I got some dandelions from the meadow," I say to no one in particular. I take a dandelion out of my basket and put it in Ashley's light brown hair. It scares me how much she looks like me. She gives me a cheeky smile.

"Thanks," Ashley says.

"No problem."

"Don't I get one," Michael asks, pouting.

"Only girls get flowers in their hair," Ashley states. I let out a giggle, and my mom does, too.

"Why can't boys get flowers in their hair," my father asks, trying to remain serious.

"Yeah, why," Michael asks.

"Boys just can't," Ashley says.

"Well," Michael says, trying to sound offended. Everyone begins to laugh, except Ashley.

"What's so funny," she asks, obviously confused.

"Nothing," I say. I put the basket filled with dandelions on the kitchen counter. Everyone loves to mess with Ashley once in a while.

My family talks for a while before I catch a glimpse of the time. "I think we should get going. The reaping starts soon," I say. My mother just nods.

"What's the reaping," Ashley asks.

"It's where two people are picked to go on a television show," Michael says. I let out a sigh of relief. Ashley doesn't know about the Hunger Games yet, and I don't want her to.

Everyone gets up and leaves the house. "Thanks," I whisper to my seventeen year old brother.

"No problem. When should we tell her," Michael asks.

"I don't know. Mom told me when I was ten. When did she tell you," I ask.

"I think I was nine," he answers. "I knew about it by then, though."

"Same," I reply. "Michael," I whisper when my parents and Ashley are far ahead of us.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."  
>"Me, too." I turn my head to see his face. He looks blankly into the distance. "Don't worry," I say.<p>

We arrive at the reaping a little early. Michael and I go our separate ways after we sign in. "Good luck," Ashley yells as I make my way to the fourteen year old section.

"Thanks," I say, putting on a forced smile. Ashley thinks this is a good thing. I stand in the fourteen year old section next to girls I don't even know.

Our mayor says his speech. After he's done, Lavender says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Ladies first." She strolls over to the glass bowl. She picks a slip at the very bottom and struts back to the center of the stage. "Margaret Swane," Lavender says.

I let out a small gasp. Why me? Why do I have to go? I slowly amble to the stage. I take my place next to Lavender. "Any volunteers," she asks, but no one replies. I look over at Michael. He just stands there with his mouth wide open.

Richard's POV

I look over at Michael. "She'll be okay," I say. He looks over at me with teary eyes. He just nods.

"Now, let's pick our male tribute," Lavender says. She struts over to the other glass bowl and picks the first slip she encounters. She saunters back to the center of the stage. "Richard Brooks," she says.

I hear a gasp from Margaret. She knows me. I'm her brother's best friend. I glance at Michael. He looks confused. I don't think he has processed what has just happened, yet. I look back at Margaret, and she's just crying. She tries to wipe away her tears, but they are coming so fast she can't.

I take my place next to Margaret and shake her small hand. "Let's hear it for District Eight's tributes," Lavender says with fake enthusiasm. I can tell she doesn't think we'll win this year's Games. I don't think we'll win either.

Lavender escorts us to the Justice Building. I sit alone on a comfortable couch and wait for my family to arrive. My parents and my two brothers arrive with teary eyes. "Don't worry," I say.

Margaret's POV

My brother ambles up to me and gives me a hug. I begin to sob again. "Don't worry," he whispers soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

"Why are you sad," Ashley asks. "Aren't you going to be on television?" I let go of Michael and saunter to Ashley.

"I'm just sad because I have to leave for a while. Don't worry. I'll be back soon," I say while giving her a hug. I stroll back to Michael.

"You have to win," he whispers, so Ashley won't hear.

"How the heck am I going to do that?"

"You can team up with people," my father says.

"Yeah. You should team up with Richard," Michael says.

"Okay. Will do," I say.

"Can you use a weapon," Michael asks. Can I? Can I use a weapon?

"I don't think so," I admit.

"During training, try to practice with the knife. There are usually many knives in the arena," Michael says.

"Yeah," my mother agrees.

"Thanks," I say. A peacekeeper comes and escorts my family out. "Bye! I love you," I say.

"Love you, too," my family says as they leave. Only one question swirls around in my brain. How am I going to win?

Richard's POV

"Bye," I say as my family leaves. I wait for someone else to visit me. Michael comes in abruptly. "Hi," I say.

"Hi," he says breathlessly. He sprints up to me and gives me a hug. "Please protect her," he whispers.

"I will," I say, and I mean it.

"Thanks," he says with tears in his eyes. He looks like he just saw Margaret. He turns around and leaves as fast as he came in. I know one thing. Two lives depend on me now.

A/N- What do you think? Reviews are appreciated! ;]


	9. District Nine's Reaping

A/N-Here comes District Nine! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!

Disclaimer-I don't own the Hunger Games

District Nine

Fern's POV

"It's okay, Debby. It's okay. It was just a dream," I say, clutching my sister. I brush her black hair out of her dark brown eyes.

"I dreamt that I was in the Games and was being chased by mutts," she sobs. I gently stroke her hair.

"I promise you'll be safe. Nothing is going to happen to you," I say. "Let's get going."

"Okay," she says. I lead my little sister, Debby, to the town square. We sign in and go our separate ways.

"See you soon," I say.

"See you soon," she replies. I make my way to the eighteen year old section. My last reaping. After this, I'll be free. It's about time.

District Nine's mayor begins to read his speech. After he finishes his boring speech, Constance, District Nine's escort, says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Ladies first!" She ambles to the glass bowl and picks a slip from the very bottom. She moseys back to the center of the stage. "Fern Canning."

I try to appear brave for Debby and the sponsors. I can hear Debby wailing and screaming my name. She tries to run up to me, but peacekeepers stop her. "Fern," she screams. "Fern!" I make my way up to the stage and take my spot.

"Any volunteers," Constance asks. No one says anything. Debby keeps wailing my name, and it breaks my heart. "Now, for our male tribute."

Warren's POV

My heart breaks for Fern. She's so sweet and nice! Why does she have to go to the Games? Why does anyone? "Warren Colley," Constance says.

I slowly saunter to the stage. My brain is trying to process what's happening. Am I really going to the Games? Yes. Yes I am. I take my place next to Fern and try to appear brave, too. I don't think anyone is buying it.

"Any volunteers," Constance asks, but I get the same response Fern did. Absolute silence. I shake Fern's firm hand. "Let's hear it for District Nine's tributes," says Constance. All I can hear is Debby's wailing. We are both escorted to the Justice Building.

I sit alone in a diminutive room. My family comes barreling in with tear stained faces. Everyone in my family is crying, except for my older brother, Jack.

"Do you have a strategy yet," Jack asks abruptly.

"No," I admit.

"You should get an ally, at least one. You could team up with Fern," he says.

"Okay."

"You could try to team up with District Ten, Eleven, or Twelve. They've teamed up with our district before," says Charlotte.

"Okay," I say.

"Try to get sponsors in the Capitol. We'll try to raise money for you here. We're going to get you home," Jack says.

"Thanks for the tips," I say.

"No problem," Jack says. A peacekeeper comes to escort my teary eyed family out.

"Bye! I love you," I say.

"Bye," they say. I sit alone on the plush couch.

Fern's POV

"Fern," she says, sobbing. I clutch on to my sister for dear life. My mother and father stroll up to us and join our hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I whisper.

"Don't talk like that," my sister screams. "You're coming home. You have to."

"I'll try."

"You will."  
>"I will," I correct myself. Can I? Can I really win? A peacekeeper comes and escorts my family out.<p>

"No! Fern," Debby screams. A peacekeeper literally has to drag her out. She thrashes and kicks. "Fern!"

"Bye! I love you," I say in the calmest voice I can muster. My best friend comes in next. "Hi," I say.

"Hi," Jessie says. She looks like she has just cried. I open my mouth to say something, but end up sobbing. "It's okay," she says. "Everything's going to be okay." I just hope she's right.

Warren's POV

"Hi, Josh," I say.

"Hey," he says. He strolls up to me and gives me a quick hug. "Anything you want to talk about," he asks.

"I'm worried about my family. Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah."

"If I don't come back, can you take care of them for me?" Josh lets out a small sigh.

"Yes, but don't you believe you can win?"

"If we're being honest, no."

"You have to act cocky in the Capitol. Capitol people like tributes that are cocky."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Did your brother talk to you about strategies for inside the arena?"

"Yes."

"Then, I think that's it."

"Thanks, Josh," I say.

"No problem." A peacekeeper comes and escorts him out. "Bye," he says.

"Bye, Josh," I say.

Fern's POV

"I'm going to miss you," I tell Jessie.

"I'll see you soon," she says hopefully. She walks out with a peacekeeper. I hope I'll see you soon. I hope I'll see you again.

A/N- What do you think? Please review!


	10. District Ten's Reaping

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently! My teachers packed me with homework! Well, I'm on spring break now, so hopefully I'll get into the Games by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy District Ten!

Disclaimer-I don't own the Hunger Games! :[

District Ten

Genevieve's POV

My black hair flows messily at my shoulders. I feel tears on the verge of pouring out as I near the town square, but I blink them back. I glance around at all of the frightened faces that pass me. My gaze falls on a young girl and her sister. They clutch each other's hands desperately. I wish I had a sister. I wish someone loved me.

Tears threaten to pour, and this time I let them. I can't help but cry at the memories of my family. My only brother got a deadly disease and died last year. The pain of losing him hasn't gone away yet, and I don't think it ever will. My mother died when I was born, and my father is never home. He tries to drink the pain away. When he is home, he's drunk.

I sign in and mosey to the thirteen year old section. I stand lonely at the edge of my section by myself. I can hear the girls chatting, and I wish I could have a friend. I wish I could just have one friend that I could talk to, someone I could be myself with. I wish my brother was still alive.

District Ten's mayor interrupts my thoughts with his speech. When he finishes, April says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I begin to tremble at her words. "Ladies first," she says in her Capitol accent. She strolls to the glass bowl. April picks a slip off of the very top. She struts to the center of the stage. She carefully opens the tiny slip. "Genevieve Conway."

My heart sinks. I just stand there, dumbfounded. "Genevieve Conway," April repeats. Someone gives me a slight shove, and I begin to slowly amble to the stage. April forms a subtle smile when she sees me. I take my place next to April and try to appear brave. I try to appear strong. I can't appear weak. No one will sponsor me if I begin to sob.

"Any volunteers," April asks. Silence is my answer. There are no volunteers willing to take my place. No one is willing to risk their life for me. I didn't expect anyone to volunteer for me, though. Why would they?

"Now, let's pick our male tribute."

Luke's POV

April saunters to the glass bowl and picks a slip from the very bottom of the bowl. She struts back to the center of the stage. She gingerly opens the slip and says, "Luke Dougall."

What? This can't be right! I can't be going to the Games! I slowly saunter to the stage and take my place next to Genevieve. She stands tall and emotionless. She looks about twelve or thirteen. April motions for us to shake hands. I shake her small hand and April says, "Let's hear it for District Ten's tributes!"

I glare at the people who clap. This is not a happy occasion. We are going to be sent off to die! I glance over at Genevieve and she's trembling a little bit. She notices me staring and looks at me with her big brown eyes. I have to look away. They remind me too much of my sister.

April escorts us to the Justice Building. I pace in a diminutive room until my family comes rushing in. We share frantic hugs and comforting words. "I love you," I say to each of my sisters, brothers, and parents.

"I love you, too," each of them say. My younger sister takes my hand and pulls me down to her height.

"Promise me you'll try to win. Don't give up under any circumstances. I'll be rooting for you," Molly whispers into my ear. I stare into her big brown eyes that stare intently into mine.

"I promise," I whisper.

"Can you wear this for your district token," she asks while handing me her lucky necklace.

"Sure," I say gently. I slowly grab her gold colored necklace and put it around my neck. "I love it."

"I hope you would," Molly replies. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is that your necklace, Molly," my older sister asks.

"Yes," Molly replies.

"Cool," my younger brother replies. We sit in silence until a peacekeeper comes to escort them out.

"Bye! I love you guys," I say.

"Bye! I love you, too," my family says as they walk out the door. I begin to pace again when they leave. The room feels so empty without them.

Genevieve's POV

I want someone to come in and comfort me. I want someone to tell me it's okay, but no one comes for a while. I begin to think no one will come to say goodbye to me. My brother's old friend comes in the room, and I sprint up to him and give him a big hug. "I missed you," I say.

"I missed you, too. I haven't seen you in a while," Nick says.

Nick and I sit on the plush couch and talk about random topics until a peacekeeper comes. I manage to embrace him one more time before he leaves. "Bye," I say.

"Bye," he says while waving. I'm so glad he came. I needed to talk to someone. I don't want him to leave me. I want him to stay. I turn my head and stare intently at a spot on the wall trying to think.

"Hi," a voice says. I turn around, frightened. I didn't hear anyone come in. I'm even more surprised by who it is.

"Hi, dad," I say, stunned. He slowly ambles to me and envelops me in a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers into my ear with the distinct smell of alcohol. I know he's apologizing for more than the reaping. He's apologizing for abandoning my brother and me after my mother left.

"It's okay. I love you," I whisper. He forms a small smile.

"I love you, too. I love you so much," he whispers. I say a silent thank you to the Capitol for giving me my father back, even if it is for only a moment.

Luke's POV

"Can you take care of them," I ask Lukas, my best friend, in a soft whisper. He solemnly nods. "Thanks," I say. We both know there is a good chance I'm not coming back. "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't talk like that. You can win," Lukas says.

"I'll try," I reply. We sit in an awkward silence until a peacekeeper comes to escort Lukas out. "Bye," I say as he ambles out the door.

"Bye," he replies. "Be careful." Then, he's gone.

"I'll try," I whisper, even though no one is there. "I'll try very hard, but I don't think it will help. I'm going to die one way or another," I whisper to the walls. Tears stream down my face. "I'm going to die."

A/N- I'm sorry again I haven't updated recently! What do you think of this chapter? Reviews would be nice. I'm hoping to maybe get seven. Anyway, do you think I should do the interviews from each of the tributes' points of view? Do you think I should do it from Caesar Flickerman's point of view for the interviews? Please tell me! Don't worry, I don't bite.


	11. District Eleven's Reaping

A/N- Hello! Here comes District Eleven! Hope you like it!

District Eleven

Ivy's POV

My brown hair is neatly pulled back into a ponytail. My bright yellow dress flows loosely as I squeeze my sisters tightly. "Shhhhh" I whisper in their ears. Brittany and Madeline tremble in my frail arms. My thirteen year old brother, Matthew, sobs in my mother's and father's arms. Our family is such a mess today.

I glance at the ancient clock that sits above our worn out door. "We have to leave," I announce. My siblings let choked out sobs. Everyone in my family begins to leave except Brittany. "I won't let anything happen to you," I whisper into my sister's ear. She gives me a faint smile and begins to mosey out the door.

My family slowly saunters to the town square where the reaping is being held. My two twelve year old sisters clutch each of my hands desperately. Matthew ambles close by us, fiddling with his fingers. His big brown eyes look ahead worriedly.

My family arrives at the reaping in no time. My siblings begin to tremble all over again. My parents and I frantically try to calm them down again. "It's okay. Shhhhhh," I whisper to my sisters that are enveloped in my embrace.

"What if I get reaped," Madeline asks in a tiny voice.

"I promise I will not let anything happen to you. That goes for you, too, Brittany." Brittany just nods. "I promise."

Matthew, Brittany, Madeline, and I sign in and go to our sections. I mosey to the sixteen year old section and watch my younger siblings make their way to their sections. At least Brittany and Madeline have each other to grasp on to, but Michael has to go to his section alone. I wish I could be there for him. I wish there wasn't a Hunger Games. Why does it have to be this way?

My friends wave at me, and I make my way towards them. "Hi," I say, still exhausted from the morning.

"Hi," my friends say, sounding equally tired. We stand in silence. Our mayor says a speech on the history of Panem or something like that. I wasn't paying attention.

Bess, District Eleven's escort, blabs on about the Hunger Games. I don't think she realizes how long she's been talking. She finally says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She prances to the glass bowl that holds the girls' slips. "Ladies first," she says in an overenthusiastic voice. She picks a slip and opens it slowly. "Brittany Abercrombie."

All I hear is sobbing. Madeline is grasping Brittany's hand as Brittany is trying to tread to the stage. Brittany has tears streaming down her pale face. A peacekeeper forces Madeline to finally let go of Brittany's fragile hand. Brittany gradually ambles to the stage. It takes one glance at her wide eyes for me to pop back to reality.

"I volunteer," I say in a shaky but loud voice. I quickly make my way to the stage and avoid eye contact with Brittany.

"That's great! What's your name," Bess asks.

"Ivy Abercrombie," I say in an almost inaudible voice.

"Was that your sister?"

"Yes."

"She was as cute as a button," she replies. "I would've loved to see what the stylists could have done with her beautiful hair. What a shame. Anyway, let's pick our male tribute."

Harvey's POV

The only thing Bess can think about is hair? That little girl could've been going to the Games, and she wanted to see how her hair job would turn out? Bess makes me sick. How can she be so brainwashed into thinking this is all okay?

Bess sashays to the glass bowl that holds the boys' names. She picks a slip off of the very top. Bess glances at her gold watch and hurries her pace. I guess the reaping is off schedule. She opens the slip rapidly and reads the name just as fast. "Harvey Blair."

My mother lets out a loud shriek. I amble gradually to the stage, purposely trying to tick Bess off. I think it's working. Bess rolls her eyes, and I slow my pace because of her attitude. I'm never going to see my eighteenth birthday because of her, so she'll just have to suck it up and put up with me.

When I finally make it to the stage, Bess rolls her eyes over exaggeratedly and Ivy puts on a tiny smile. Ivy's smile brightens up her whole face. She looks so beautiful with her dark brown hair and extremely dark brown eyes. I look away abruptly after I realize I've been staring at her for about five minutes.

Bess motions for Ivy and I to shake hands. I shake her hand and I don't want to let go. She finally pulls her hand away gradually. I suddenly feel embarrassed for holding her hand so long, but technically she was holding my hand for a long time, too. "Let's hear it for District Eleven's tributes," Bess squeals. Instead of applaud, I hear people bawling.

Bess escorts us to the Justice Building where I will be saying goodbye to family and friends. My family comes barreling in with tears streaming down their ghostly white faces. I feel like I'm in a dream. I feel like I'm going to wake up at any given moment, but of course this isn't a dream. I wish it was.

Ivy's POV

"Why did you do that," Brittany asks in-between sobs.

"A promise is a promise," I reply, ready to cry myself.

"If anything happens, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"If anything happens to you, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"You're impossible."

"I get that a lot." Brittany forms a tiny smile. "Is that a smile I see?"

"No," she replies quickly and removes her smile. I give her a small hug.

"You totally smiled," Madeline says, trying to lighten up the mood. She strolls over to us and gives us a hug.

"Thank you," I say. Brittany glares at Madeline, and Madeline gives her a sarcastic smile. A peacekeeper comes and interrupts our playful banter.

"I love you. I'm going to miss you so much," Matthew says abruptly, while giving me a quick embrace.

"I love you, too," I say, kind of surprised by his sudden outburst. I give my parents a quick squeeze.

Brittany gives me a long embrace and so does Madeline. I let a tear run down my face as they leave.

My friends come in, and give their goodbyes. They try to encourage me, but it doesn't work. A peacekeeper comes and escorts them out after awhile, and I say my goodbyes. I can't stop my mind from thinking, but I wish I could. The thoughts that pop in my head scare me. They scare me because they're true.

I am going to the Games, and the thought hits me like a ton of bricks. I didn't have to go. I could've kept my mouth shut. No one would blame me if I did, but I made a promise. A promise is a promise no matter what you have to do in order to fulfill it. In my case, I probably have to die. The thought runs through my head again. I probably have to die.

A/N-What do you think? Love? Hate? Please review! :] Anyway, thanks to patch the humanoid for your wonderful reviews and comments that make my day!


	12. District Twelve's Reaping

A/N- This is the last reaping! Enjoy! Flashbacks are in italics.

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own the Hunger Games. ;[

District Twelve

Lily's POV

"Are you as scared as I am," I ask Susie, my best friend, while combing my dark brown hair and staring into the tiny mirror I'm holding.

"It depends on how scared you are," Susie replies. She, too, combs out her dark brown hair that is so similar to mine.

"I didn't sleep last night from nightmares about the Hunger Games," I reply. I turn around and look into her grey Seam eyes.

"Same," she replies. She removes her gaze from mine and stares out my slightly unclean window.

"Happy Hunger Games," I say in my best Capitol accent, trying to lighten the mood.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," she replies, smiling. I begin to laugh, and she soon joins me.

"Come on girls! You guys are going to be late," my mother calls from downstairs. I nudge Susie playfully, and she nudges me back. "Girls!"

"We're coming," I yell back. I get up from my bed and begin to amble towards the door. Susie follows me. We saunter down the stairs and out the door. "Bye! Tell Brooke I'll meet her at the reaping," I say to my mother as I leave.

"I'll tell her. Bye," she says. Susie and I begin to mosey towards the town square together. I dread arriving, but I try not to show it. I try to be brave, but I'm not a good actress.

Tears prick my eyes as I sign in. I'm so scared. I signed up for tesserae when I was twelve. There are thousands of slips, but what if my slip happens to get picked! A person pricks my finger and puts my blood next to my name. I watch as my blood absorbs into the paper. "Next," the person yells, and I slowly make my way to the sixteen year old section.

I stand next to Susie and I grasp her frail hand. We wait in silence for the reaping to begin. I glance at my little sister, Brooke. She looks wide eyed at the stage. It breaks my heart to see her like this. Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer and she'll be happy and smiling like she usually is. Just a little bit longer and we'll both be safe.

The mayor treads to the center of the stage and reads his speech. When he's done, Mona, District Twelve's escort, says, "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." She prances to the glass bowl that holds the girls' names. "Ladies first," she announces. She picks a lone slip and opens it carefully. "Lily Berkeley."

As I mosey to the stage, I don't hear the people that cry out my name. I don't notice the people that stare at me sadly. I don't look at my loved ones. Instead, my life flashes before my very eyes.

"_Honey, look what I got you," my father says, enthusiastically. _

"_What did you get," I ask in my toddler voice, looking for what he's talking about. I notice his hands holding something behind his back. His body obstructs the view of the surprise. _

"_This," he says dramatically. He ever so slowly shows me the surprise. I stand there confused. What's it supposed to be?_

"_What is it daddy," I ask, very confused._

"_It's a cupcake, sweetie. You're supposed to eat it." I gradually grab the sweet treat and take a cautious bite. _

"_It's delicious," I say enthusiastically. _

"_Happy birthday," he whispers._

My eye lets out a small tear at the thought. I guess I'm never going to have another birthday.

_ "Hi, honey," my mom greets as I enter the house._

_ "Hi, mommy," I respond. _

_ "Guess what," she asks._

_ "What," I reply. _

_ "You have to guess."_

_ "You found a princess in our backyard," I answer, thinking of the fairy tales she tells me before I go to bed._

_ "No, you're going to get a new brother or sister soon!"_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah, the baby is inside of me now." My mother points to her stomach. I stare at her stomach in disbelief. _

_ "Wow!" I'm going to be a big sister!_

The next memory surfaces as I look at Brooke staring wide eyed at me from the crowd, just like she did when I first saw her.

_"Can I see her," I ask staring at my mother. She just had my baby sister. She has tears in her eyes, but she says they're happy tears. My mother places the new born baby in my frail arms. My dad helps me carry her, but I don't care. I just can't help but stare at her small face._

_ "Hi, Brooke. I'm your big sister, Lily," I tell her. Brooke looks at me wide eyed. "I'm so glad you came."_

My mind flashes through all those times Brooke and I played as a child.

_ "I bet I can beat you to our house," Brooke says with a glint of determination in her eyes. _

_ "I doubt it," I say with equal determination. _

_ "Okay. Go," she yells, and she's off. I sprint quickly behind her._

_ "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"_

_ "Too bad, so sad. Eat my dust!" Brooke's hair swishes wildly as she darts to our house. I sprint a little slower, deciding to give her this win. I like to see her with that hopeful glint in her eye, and I'm not going to be the one to take that away from her. _

My mind jumps to later memories that are also very happy.

_"Where are we going," I ask Danny. The stars gleam bright in the pitch black sky. His grey eyes gleam as bright as the stars. _

_ "I thought we could gaze at the stars in the meadow," he replies. He looks at my hand and cautiously grabs it. I smile and my butterflies come back. _

_ We arrive in the meadow hand in hand. We pick a nice spot on the ground and lay next to each other. I gaze at the stars for awhile, but my gaze ends up on him. I stare at his beautiful eyes, his nose, and eventually his lips. He notices me staring and looks at me. I look away, suddenly embarrassed. _

_ Danny sits up suddenly and I sit up with him. He glances at me, and cups my face gently with his rough hands. He leans in and gives me my first kiss. I close my eyes and can't imagine this moment being any more perfect. _

It's terrible Danny and I broke up. We actually were a cute couple, but we weren't meant to be. I actually see him in the crowd and give him a small smile. He smiles back, but it doesn't reach his eyes. The last memory that surfaces is that of a couple of weeks ago.

_ I stare at Brooke. She has her hands intertwined with a merchant's! What the heck is she doing with him? She stands outside our front door. She smiles and so does he. They actually look quite cute together. He leans in to kiss her, and she kisses him back._

_I almost fall from where I'm standing. I stare out my window in disbelief. How come she never told me? The love birds break apart and Brooke enters the house as quietly as she can. I sprint down the stairs and stand in front of her. "How come you never told me about him," I ask enthusiastically. _

"_You know how opinionated mom is with merchants," she whispers. I nod understandingly. _

"_You can always tell me," I whisper, remembering mom is in her room. "I would suggest you don't make out with him on the front porch if you don't want mom to know. I mean, I saw and I didn't even mean to."_

"_Thanks. We weren't making out, by the way."_

"_You totally were. Well, tell me about this guy! Don't leave out any details," I whisper enthusiastically. She tells me everything, and I'm very happy for her. He sounds like a nice guy, but I swear if he hurts her in any way he's getting beat up. _

Brooke has been going out with him for a couple of weeks now, and she seems very happy about how things are going. I smile as big of a smile I can at the moment. At least she'll have someone else to comfort her when I enter the Games.

I step onto the stage and take my spot next to Mona. "Any volunteers," she asks, but no one answers. I'm actually pretty happy right now. I guess your life really does flash before your eyes before you die. Makes sense since I'm going to die soon. I stare into the audience and everyone stares at me like I have a third head. So what if I'm happy? "Now, for our male tribute."

Victor's POV

Why is Lily so happy? She's going to the Games! She looks annoyed and I'm so confused. She has tears in her eyes but a smile plastered on her face. I'll never understand girls. Mona picks a slip randomly and opens it eagerly. "Victor Chester."

I quickly stagger to the stage and take my place next to Lily. "Any volunteers," Mona asks, but no one says anything. Mona gestures for Lily and I to shake hands and I shake hers quickly. "Let's hear it for District Twelve's tributes." Very little applause is heard over the sobbing of our family members. 

Mona escorts us to the Justice Building. I'm given a room to say goodbye to my family. My family comes rushing in and I embrace everyone.

"I remember when I saw you for the first time," I whisper to my little brother. His tears threaten to outpour, but I don't stop talking. "You were so observant and calm. You stared at me with your shining grey eyes. It was one of the best moments of my life."

I stroll towards my older sister and begin to talk to her, too. "I wasn't there when you were born, but I have great memories with you, too. You can cheer me up when I'm down. You can make me smile in my darkest hour. You definitely are my favorite sister," I say with a laugh. She is my only sister. She gives me a small smile.

I amble to my brother that is one year older than me. "I always looked up to you. I still do. You are the guy I always wanted to be." He just looks at me, dumbfounded by my words.

My parents are the last ones to receive a speech. "You guys raised me well. I had a wonderful and happy life. I have no regrets. If anything happens to me, try to remain strong. That's how I would like you to be." My parents nod to me sadly. "I love you all," I say while turning to face my whole family. "I love you all."

Lily's POV

Brooke, my parents, and I clutch each other desperately. A peacekeeper comes, and I frantically tell my family I love them.

"I love you," Brooke whispers to me as I hug her.

"Promise me you won't give up on him, even if mom finds out," I whisper back. Him referring to her secret boyfriend.

"I promise," she responds. She leaves slowly. I give my mom and dad one last hug before they're gone, too. I wish I didn't have to die so early, but I guess life isn't always fair.

A/N- Hey! That's the last of the reaping! What did you think? Review, please!


	13. I Can See You

A/N- Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I'm going to do this from the POV of a gamemaker that's spying on the tributes through surveillance cameras. I tried to write it in third person, but it sucked. Let's see how it goes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

I carefully study the screen. Each surveillance camera has a tiny section. I glance at Holly, the girl from District 1, and she looks conflicted. She paces around in her quarters. She runs her fingers gingerly through her blonde hair and looks like she's thinking. She gets frustrated and knocks over a vase of flowers that used to sit on her bedside table. She swears under her breath as a shard of glass lodges into her palm. She's going to be feisty in the arena.

Holly gingerly pulls the shard of glass from her palm and winces, but she does get it out. I closely examine her once more to make sure she's not saying or doing anything treasonous against the Capitol, and then turn my attention to her district partner. I think his name is Lane. I check the paper in front of me that says the tributes' names and districts. His name is Lane. I feel a small rush of pride for remembering a tribute's name, even though I won't have to remember it after they're dead.

Lane's section is right next to Holly's. The surveillance camera shows him lying and his bed. I can't tell what he's doing. That's when I see a tear. He's silently crying as he gazes at the ceiling. I am in pure shock. The Careers, at least that's what people call them, usually want to be in the Games. That's when something really surprises me. I hear a knock on his door. Lane furiously wipes away tears as he ambles to the door. He opens the door and looks as surprised as I am.

Holly stands awkwardly outside his door and asks if she can come in. He nods his head slowly. I quickly glance at the section that shows Holly's room, and sure enough it's empty. I gaze at Lane and Holly as they sit on the edge of Lane's bed. I try to examine every detail to make sure they're not saying or doing anything treasonous, since that's my job. Holly notices Lane's puffy eyes. "Is everything okay," she asks him.

"Yeah. I'm just scared," he replies while staring at his feet.

"I am, too," she replies. He looks at her, shocked. I do, too. She volunteered! How could she possibly be frightened?

As if reading my thoughts, Lane responds, "You volunteered. How could you be scared?" I sit on the edge of my seat, waiting anxiously for a reply.

"I just realized something, something important. When I was training for the Games, I never realized what I was doing. When I trained, I didn't realize what I was training to do, but now I do. My trainer told me to volunteer this year because she thought I could win. I believed her, but I realize she doesn't know what will happen to me. I could win, but there is that scary what if hanging over my head. What if I get killed," she asks no one in particular. She takes a shaky breath and continues. "The other Careers are probably also highly trained, and some are probably better than me. Most of the Careers think they're going to win. They're almost sure of it, but you have to realize that your allies have the same thoughts that you do. Only one person can win these Games and I just realized how many people are trying to make sure that person isn't you."

Lane stares at her, dumfounded. I stare also. I don't think what she said is traitorous at all, but just surprising. Lane opens his mouth to respond, but she continues to speak.

"When I volunteered, I was a self-centered brat with the urge to kill. I just realized how stupid I was. Why did I volunteer? I could've been at home right now! I'm so stupid," she repeats. Oh, she should get over it. What was she going to do back home? Nothing! Going to the Games should be an honor! I don't want to watch them anymore, but she sounds like she's on the verge of saying something traitorous. I have to keep watching.

"You're not stupid. You didn't know," Lane says soothingly. Holly shakes her head and begins to sob. Lane looks at her wide eyed. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"I feel like everyone expects so much from me. They expect me to win the Games, but what if I can't win? They'll be ashamed of me," she whispers in-between sobs. Well, she'll just have to win. End of story.

Lane looks conflicted. Holly is just sobbing into her hands. He cautiously wraps his arms around her waist. She looks up from her hands and begins to sob into his shirt. Lane's eyes become saucers as he stares at the girl. He moves one of his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down. She wraps her tiny arms around his neck. I huff, deciding whether to check on the other tributes yet or not. She begins to speak again, interrupting my thoughts. "I like you."

My eyes become wide and so do his. He leans back to gaze at her face. "What?"

"I like you, a lot." She gives Lane a quick kiss on his mouth. He stares at her with confusion. "I-I-I'm sorry. I should get going," she says quickly while wiping her eyes. She jogs out the door and back into her room. Lane just sits there trying to comprehend what just happened. I feel like I just watched a soap opera.

I become bored with District 1 and begin to watch District 2's tributes. My paper says their names are Mae and Vincent. Mae is taking a shower, so I focus my attention on Vincent. He is pacing in the tiny room. He looks like he's thinking of a plan for the arena. Nothing interesting there.

I begin to study District 3. They're both volunteers. District 3 might actually win the Games this year. Their tributes' names are Mabel and Henry. Mabel stares at her wall and has a deadly expression on her face. I think she's thinking of plans for the arena, too. Henry sits on his bed with a bored expression plastered on his face. I guess he already has a strategy for the arena.

District 4's tributes come next on the screen. According to my paper, their names are Summer and Logan. Summer cries hysterically into her pillow. Her makeup smears all over the once white material. She glances at the soiled pillow and chucks it at the door with all of her might. She begins to sob into her hands. I gaze at Logan. He has determination written all over his face as he sits on the edge of his bed. He hasn't accepted death. He's not going down without a fight. I put a small star next to Logan's name. I am going to keep a close eye on him. Determination is almost as scary as hope.

I begin to stare at District 5 on the screen in front of me. My sheet says their names are Mason and Opal. The surveillance camera shows Mason and Opal sitting on the edge of her bed. They clutch each other's hands desperately. Are they a couple, too? I watch them intently.

"This is so da-," Opal steps on his foot harshly to prevent him from swearing. "ng unfair. The Games are held just to scare and torture the districts. It's sickening. I hate the Capitol."

Opal's eyes become wide. I can see her silently warning him that the room is probably under surveillance, and right she is. It doesn't matter. I heard what he said. I put a large X next to his name. We can't have a Victor that is traitorous towards the Capitol, now can we?

Opal pulls Mason into a long embrace. She whispers something into his ear, but I can't hear what she said. It was probably something about him being more careful. He whispers something back. It annoys me how I can't hear them. I'll have to get that fixed.

Once things become boring with District 5, I move onto District 6. Their names are Delilah and John. Delilah sits on the edge of her bed, expressionless. John is trembling under his covers. He rocks back and forth on his bed.

My gaze travels to District 7. Lance and Violet are District 7's tributes this year. Violet searches the room curiously. She carefully examines every detail carefully. She's very observant. Lance lies on his bed and falls into a peaceful sleep.

I begin to observe Margaret and Richard from District 8. Margaret is in Richard's room. Margaret is wrapped in Richard's embrace as she sobs into his shirt. "Shhh. It's going to be fine," Richard whispers into her ear.

"I hope so," she replies. Margaret just weeps and Richard tries to comfort her. Nothing that interesting.

I observe District 9 next. Fern stares out her window and lets silent tears flow. Warren fiddles with his fingers and messes with his hair. I wish all the tributes were like the Careers. It would make the Games more interesting.

District 10 couldn't be more boring. Both of the tributes are crying, and crying, and crying. They're both pathetic. Their names are Genevieve and Luke. Luke fiddles with his necklace while he sobs. I bet they'll be killed in the bloodbath.

Ivy and Harvey are the next tributes I observe. Harvey's room is empty according to the surveillance camera. I glance at Ivy's room. She sits alone on her bed. I hear a quiet knock and Ivy opens the door. Sure enough, Harvey is waiting in the hall. "Can I come in," he asks.

"Sure," she replies while sauntering to her bed and sitting on the edge of it. Harvey stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to be allies," he replies while staring at his feet.

"Yeah, sure," she replies indifferently. Harvey ambles to the bed and sits next to Ivy.

"You look so beautiful today," he whispers. She looks at him, stunned. "Well, you look beautiful every day."

"Yeah, right," she mumbles.

"I'm serious." She gives him a small smile. "I love it when you smile," he sighs.

"You look handsome yourself," she whispers. He cups her face with his hands. She begins to breathe heavily. "Please don't."

"If you need to, you can just tell me to stop," he whispers. He leans in a little closer. She opens her mouth, but closes it. Their lips are just inches apart. He moves a little closer, and she still doesn't respond. She closes the distance between their lips abruptly.

Harvey looks a little surprised at first. He kisses her back passionately. Ivy tangles her hands in his short black hair. Harvey puts his hands around her waist and pulls her closer to him, deepening their kiss. Harvey begins to kiss her jaw line. She lets out an audible sigh. He smiles. She pulls him back into another kiss.

She runs her finger down his back and he shudders. She smiles. She begins to plant kisses on his neck. He also lets out a small sigh. She pulls away slowly and looks at Harvey. Her eyes look sad. "What are we going to do," she whispers.

"Enjoy each other while we can," he says with a sad smile.

"That's why I didn't want to kiss you. I didn't want to fall in love with you and then possibly watch you die!"

"Wait, you're in love with me?"

"Uh...I kind of had a crush on you before the reaping," she admits.

"Same," he replies with a wide smile. There is a moment of silence. Why are all the tributes kissing? It's kind of disturbing.

"Where should we meet up in the arena," she asks, trying to change the subject.

"Let's try to run right when the gong sounds. We'll find each other from there."

"Sounds like a plan," she replies. I begin to look away, worried they might begin to grossly make out in front of me again.

I begin survey District 12's tributes on the screen. Lily stares out the window sadly. Victor has a piece of paper on his lap. He carefully writes in neat handwriting. I'm guessing he's writing a letter to his family. He's probably writing his goodbyes. I've seen this before. The girl from District 6 did it last year. Good thing she wrote the letter since she died in the initial bloodbath.

All of the tributes go to dinner and watch a recap of the reapings. I watch as some eyes are scared during the recap of the reapings. Some eyes are cold. Some eyes are expressionless. My eyes are unmerciful as I think of the traps I have placed in the arena. This will be a Games to remember. I'll make sure of it.

A/N-Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but this is a longer chapter than usual. :] I decided to do it in the POV of a gamemaker because I always imagined a gamemaker secretly spying on each of the tributes through surveillance cameras, and I really stink at third person. :[ I hope you liked it! Review please! :]


	14. Opening Ceremonies

A/N-I hope you like it! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Promise I'll update more often! By the way, this will be told in the point of view of a simple minded Capitol citizen. Give it up for the Opening Ceremonies!

Disclaimer-I don't own the Hunger Games.

I stare in excitement. I can hardly wait for the tributes! My daughter pulls on my poufy sleeve. "Mommy, when is it going to start?"

"Soon," I tell my impatient daughter. Jezebel taps her foot impatiently. "Stop, Jezebel. Where are your manners?"

"Sorry, mother," she mutters. I stare at her, utterly annoyed.

"Speak louder. No one can hear you when you mumble," I say. She rolls her extremely light blue eyes and pushes her baby blue hair out of her eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at me!"

"I'm sorry mother. Why do we have to be here? Half of these tributes are going to be dead in a couple of weeks," Jezebel complains.

"We have to. Now stop complaining and enjoy the show," I say. She sits down in her multicolored dress and sits patiently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, mother." I stare at her, making sure there wasn't any sarcasm in her comment. She just stares in the distance. Nope, I think her gratitude was genuine.

I straighten my big brown wig and smooth out my shiny purple dress. I open my equally shiny purse and give my daughter a rose and keep one for myself. "What's this for," Jezebel asks as she stares curiously at the flower.

"You throw it at your favorite tribute," I state. "It's tradition. Our ancestors used to throw flowers at people called gladiators before they went into the arena. It's not quite like our Hunger Games, but it was pretty close." Jezebel nods.

I hear a hush fall throughout the crowd as the first set of tributes. I look at my pamphlet and see their names are Holly and Lane. Holly is dressed in a white as snow gown that reaches the floor. Her shimmering blonde hair is in waves. Her baby blue eyes are outlined in black jewels. Her arms are also dotted with the beautiful black as night jewels along with her dress. Her lips are a shade of deep red and she has black eye shadow bringing out her eyes. She looks unmercifully ahead of her. I like her already.

Lane is dressed in similar apparel. He wears a white shirt that is covered in black jewels. He has jewels outlining his beautiful dark blue eyes. He has white pants that are the same color as his shirt that are also covered with jewels. His shoes even have jewels on them. His hair is slicked back and he is actually smiling at the crowd. They really are dazzling.

"District 1! District 1," people chant. I join them and so does Jezebel. Jezebel chucks her rose at them, and I do, too. Lane catches our roses and sniffs them. He gives us a smile that is as dazzling as the jewels on his shirt. Jezebel smiles and stares longingly at the boy as his chariot pulls him away.

District 2 comes out and they are dazzling, too. Their names are Mae and Vincent according to my pamphlet. Mae has a straight red dress that has a brick pattern on it. The dress comes to her knees and is paired with red pumps. Her lips are a shade of dark red. Her eye shadow is also a shade of dark red. Her long pitch black hair is pulled into a high ponytail. She glares at a point in the distance. A typical Career.

Her fellow tribute is also dressed in a brick pattern. He is wearing a tuxedo made of the same material as her dress. His pants are red, and his shoes are red, too. He has a touch of red eye shadow around his eyes. His brown hair is spiked in every direction. He looks considerably handsome. He glares ahead, too, but shoots Mae a nasty look every once in awhile.

District 3's chariot comes and I stare, not really paying attention. The girl is in a short light green dress that is covered in microchips that is paired in black high heels. Boring. Her red hair is pulled into a bun and her lips are a soft shade of pink. Her eyes are outlined in black, but not much makeup. She just stares at the crowd.

The boy is dressed in a tuxedo that matches her outfit. He has black pants and black shoes. His black hair is slicked back. He simply waves at the crowd, but no one cheers for him. He stops his attempts and his arm falls limply at his side.

District 4 is a little more exciting. My pamphlet says their names are Summer and Logan. Summer's golden hair is in ringlets. She has a long shimmering blue dress on that looks like ocean waves every time she moves. She has on a beautiful shade of blue around her eyes and on her lips. She smiles a dazzling smile. She waves and blows kisses towards the crowd. I like her. I hope she's a good fighter.

Logan has his light brown hair in waves over his forehead. He has a suit that is made of the same shimmering blue fabric. His shoes are simply black. He has blue eye shadow on. The pair looks absolutely stunning. I gaze in awe. The crowd begins to chant, "District 4! District 4!"

District 5 is dressed in stunning costumes. Their names are Opal and Mason according to my pamphlet. Opal's costume is literally glowing. There are lights strung throughout her long black dress. Her dark brown hair is straight and simple. Her extremely dark brown eyes are heavily outlined in black. She smiles and waves at her adoring fans. The Careers glare at her.

Mason is also dazzling. His black suit is strung with bright white lights, too. His shoes are simply black. His blonde hair is slicked back. His eyes are outlined in black. He smiles and waves at the crowd, too. With his other hand, he grasps Opal's hand. Cheering occurs throughout the crowd, and the Careers glare at them with even more hatred.

District 6 is terrible. Their stylist is a complete moron. The stylist put the poor tributes in sickly brown colored outfits that totally do not compliment their skin tones. The tributes look embarrassed, and I don't blame them.

Thankfully District 7 comes quickly. They are dressed as trees. They dress as trees every year. They have green moccasins on and very little makeup. The girl's hair is in a bun. The boy's hair is slicked back. Both of their eyes are outlined in brown. The girl has a dark shade of red lipstick on. They don't wave. They just stare straight in front of them.

District 8 comes next. The girl is in a short dress that is made of many different patches of fabric. She looks pretty enough with her purple eye shadow and pink lips. She had purple flats on. She waves timidly at the crowds of people with a shy smile playing on her lips.

The boy has a suit made with the same fabric. He has purple eye shadow on. He has simple black shoes on. His hair is slicked back. He waves at the crowd with a huge smile on his face.

District 9 is dressed as wheat. It was so expected. The crowd sighs in disappointment. The girl's hair is in a high ponytail. The boy's hair is in spikes. They both stare sadly at the citizens and wave.

District 10 is dressed as sheep. The girl's hair is in loose waves. The boy's hair is styled in waves. They both have white eye shadow on along with black shoes. They look at the crowd, wide eyed.

District 11 is dressed as farmers. They have overalls and big boots. They even have straw hats. They look into the distance, embarrassed. They hold each other's hands tightly and I sigh. Young love. I've seen it before in the arena. Too bad this won't be a fairy tale ending.

District 12 comes in last. As usual, they are a disappointment, too. The girl is in a black bikini. She wears simple black flats. The rest of her body is covered in coal dust. Her eyes are outlined heavily in black. Her lips also are colored in black. She waves slightly at the Capitol citizens.

The boy is in a black bathing suit, too. His body is covered in coal dust, too. His eyes are outlined in black. His lips are black, too. He wears simple black shoes. He doesn't acknowledge the crowd at all.

"What do you think of this year's tributes," I ask Jezebel.

"I think they show a lot of promise. Especially the Career tributes," she says while carefully eyeing the tributes. "What do you think the arena will be like?"

"Only time will tell. Who do you think we should sponsor this year?"

"I don't know yet. Let's wait until the interviews and training scores."

"Sounds like a plan," I say. Our tribute will definitely win. Whoever Jezebel and I pick will definitely win. I will make sure of it.

A/N- Sorry this chapter is boring. I was thinking of just not putting it in the story, but I said, "What the heck. Why not?" So, yeah. Reviews, please! :]


	15. Training Scores

A/N-Here are the training scores!

**District 1**

Holly-9

Lane-7

**District 2**

Mae-9

Vincent-10

**District 3**

Mabel-10

Henry-10

**District 4**

Summer-8

Logan-9

**District 5**

Opal-5

Mason-4

**District 6**

Delilah-8

John-3

**District 7**

Violet-6

Lance-5

**District 8**

Margaret-4

Richard-7

**District 9**

Fern-5

Warren-6

**District 10**

Genevieve-2

Luke-7

**District 11**

Ivy-6

Harvey-7

**District 12**

Lily-5

Victor-6

A/N-Who will be the victor this year?


	16. Interviews

A/N- The Hunger Games are about to begin! I have an exciting idea for the arena! Okay, so here are the interviews! Enjoy! This will be in the point of view of Hale Flickerman.

Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games.

I look in the mirror and practice my lines. I am doing the interviews today. It needs to be perfect. My bright yellow hair and apparel glisten in the artificial lighting. I can't wait! I love being on stage. It's the only place I feel like I can be me. It's the only place where I shine.

"The interviews start in five minutes," a woman with bright purple hair yells. I stride towards the seat where I sit during the interviews. This is _my_ seat. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the cameras. The questions run through my head. The lights flash on and I know this is _my_ time to shine.

I fling my head up to face my adoring fans. I stand up to face them. I give the crowd a bright smile and wave. "Are you excited," I scream to the crowd. They answer with screams and applause. "Wonderful! We'll start off with District 1 and go all the way to District 12." People shout the names of their favorite tributes and districts. My smile widens. These are _my _people. "Give it up for District 1's own Holly Bliss!"

Holly comes sashaying out onto the stage and we both take a seat. Holly has her hair in ringlets and has a low cut dress that is covered in black sequins. "You look beautiful today," I say while admiring her beauty.

"Why thank you, Mr. Flickerman," Holly responds with a dazzling smile.

"Please, call me Hale."

"Okay, Hale," she says, testing out my name. I smile.

"So, you looked stunning at the Opening Ceremonies. What did you think of the dress," I ask, trying to get her talking. I actually forgot the questions I had prepared. Thank goodness I'm good at improvising.

"Thank you. I thought the dress was absolutely gorgeous," she responds.

"You're welcome. Congratulations on that nine by the way."

"Thank you, Hale."

"You're welcome, Holly. So, everybody is dying to know. Do you have any surprises of your own for the arena?"

"Funny you should mention that. I actually do have some surprises for the arena. Viewers will definitely be…shocked."

"Oh, really? Sounds interesting. Would you like to tell us what those surprises are?"

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it," she asks very matter-of-factly.

"I guess not. I can't wait for the Games!" At my words, Holly's bubbly face turns to stone and her eyes turn to ice. It startles me to say the least. I look at her with confusion, until it dawns on me. Holly does not want to go the Games. I look at her with more confusion. She volunteered.

She returns to her bubbly self abruptly and puts on her dazzling smile. "I can't wait either," she squeals, but I know she's lying. I can see it in her eyes. It scares me how easily she can lie. Her hands clench and unclench in her lap. It frightens me.

I stand up and take her hand cautiously. "Let's hear it for Holly Bliss!" Loud applause is given as well as screams. Holly quickly makes her way of the stage. That girl is quite an enigma. Why would she volunteer is she doesn't even want to go to the Games?

"Okay! Up next we have Lane Vanderveer also from District 1!" Lane staggers on stage and sits where Holly did. He's in a simple black tuxedo. He looks like he's sweating excessively. I smile brightly. I remember I was very nervous for my first interview, too. He returns the smile.

"Hello, Lane. How are you?"

"Nervous," he replies with a nervous laugh. I laugh, too, and so does the audience.

"I bet. So, do you have any interesting plans for the arena?"

"Staying alive, but I don't think that's very interesting," he replies with a shrug. I chuckle and the audience laughs at his joke. I guess we have a jokester here.

"So, what do you think of the tributes this year?"

"Scary," he replies honestly. The audience laughs once again.

"Well, the best of luck to you." I stand up and offer my hand to Lane's. He stands up next to me. I lift his hand high into the air. "Give it up for Lane Vanderveer!" Loud applause is given. He slowly ambles off the stage. I don't know why he was so nervous. He practically had the audience in the palm of his hand.

"Let's give a round of applause for Mae Burr!"

Mae confidently strides to the seat next to me. She's wearing an orange dress that falls right above her knees. The dress has simple embellishments on the front. Her hair is simply straight. She has a smirk on her face. I can already see the angle she's going for. "Why, hello, Mae."

"Hello, Hale," she responds.

"Great job on that nine!"

"Thanks, but honestly I was expecting a ten at least," she says with a smirk. Wow, she is not friendly. I decide to ask questions about the Games.

"So, do you have any secret weapons we should know about?"

"Yes, but I would like to save those for the arena."

"Okay. One last question. Who do you think your toughest competition will be?" Her smirk is wiped off her face for a second, but it quickly returns.

"Well, I think Vincent would be my _only_ competition, but I could take him easily." I stand up and offer her a hand like all of the other tributes. She takes it hesitantly and stands next to me. I raise it above her head and say, "Give it up for Mae Burr!' Applause is given and Mae saunters off the stage.

"Next up is Vincent Clay." Vincent strides to the seat. He's dressed in an orange suit that matches Mae's. He is even more unfriendly than Mae. He doesn't even answer some of my questions! That is just so awkward! He occasionally mutters something, but I look like a fool. I decide to just end the interview right there. I stand up and so does he. I don't give him my hand in fear of him breaking it. "Vincent Clay!" The crowd goes wild and Vincent ambles of the stage with his signature smirk.

"Are you ready for District 3? Here comes Mabel Rowley!" Mabel ambles to the seat next to me wearing a bright pink puffy dress that goes to her knees and has a smirk on her face, too. I am starting to get annoyed with these tributes. She better not be rude. I swear if she is, I'll freak.

"Hello, Mabel. How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you, Hale?"

"I'm doing great. Thank you for asking. Congrats on that ten by the way!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, how did your family react after you volunteered?"

"They were excited. I told them about my decision a couple of months ago, so they weren't surprised when I volunteered. My friend, on the other hand, was worried. He doesn't want me to go to the Games, but it's my life. He was being silly really."

"Well, I can see why he would worry, but you're right. It's your life. It's your decision."

"Thank you, Hale."

"You're welcome. So, what do you think of the tributes?"

"I think it's going to be tough, but I think I have a great shot of winning."

"Wonderful! I wish you the best of luck." I stand up and offer my hand. She takes it and stands next to me. I raise her hand high and say, "Mabel Rowley!" Cheering is heard from the crowd as Mabel makes her way off the stage.

"Henry Whitney," I announce. Henry saunters quickly to the seat Mabel was jut sitting in. He looks angry and embarrassed he's in a pink tuxedo. I'm about to laugh, but decide against it. He might snap my neck.

"Hello, Henry."

"Hi."

"Congratulations on that ten. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

"So, I 'm just curious, have you always wanted to volunteer?"

"Yes."

"Was your family supportive of your decision?"  
>"Yes." I rack my brain for a question that requires more than a few words. I can't find one at the moment.<p>

"One more question. What are your feelings before you enter the Games?"

"Excited, happy, anxious."

"I bet." I stand up and he stands next to me. "Give it up for Henry Whitney!" Applause is given and Henry strides off the stage.

"District 4 is up next! Show some love for Summer Dixie!" Summer skips to the seat next to me with a stunning smile on her face. She has on a gorgeous light blue dress that fall to her knees that has black tool underneath. Her light blonde hair is in waves. She looks beautiful.

"Hello, Holly."

"Hello, Hale."

"You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Why, thank you! I personally love the dress, too. Isn't it just simply gorgeous," she asks while smoothing her dress out. The crowd murmurs in agreement.

"Absolutely! So, a beautiful girl like you must have someone special at home. Am I wrong?" Her face turns as red as a tomato.

"Well, actually yes. His name is Lloyd. He's such a great guy." The crowd makes sympathetic noises.

"Did he visit you after the reaping?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he loved me. I told him I loved him. I actually wrote him a letter, just in case. I'm planning on coming home, though. Don't count me out. I just might have some tricks up my sleeve," she says in a sly voice.

"I wouldn't in a million years. Just out of curiosity, what did the letter say?" Her face turns tomato red again.

"Well, it told him how much I loved him. I told him if anything happened to me, I want him to move on. I don't want to be the reason he doesn't live his life like he wants to. If he wants to get married and have children, I don't want to be the one that holds him back." I can see tears springing in her eyes, but she blinks them back. The crowd shouts encouraging words and some make sympathetic sounds.

"How touching. Well, I hope he knows he has a great girl." She smiles a small smile.

"Thank you," she replies in a small voice.

I stand up and outstretch my hand. She takes it and stands next to me. I raise her hand high above her head and say, "District 4's very own Holly Bliss!" Shouts and applause is generously given as Holly slowly strolls off the stage. I really feel for her.

"Next we have Logan Ballantine," I tell the audience. They clap and shout. I love them. I don't know what I would do without them.

Logan moseys to the seat next to me. He is wearing a light blue tuxedo lined with black. He looks very handsome. "Hello, Logan."

"Hello, Hale."

"How are you doing today?"  
>"I'm doing great. How are you?"<p>

"I'm doing good, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

"So, great job on that nine! How did you get it? We all want to know!" The crowd murmurs in agreement.

"Well, I want to keep that a secret until the arena." The crowd murmurs in disappointment. This is going to be a great Games. The arena is going to be filled with a lot of secrets.

"Okay. That's fine. So, do you have anything special you think sponsors should know about?"

"Well, I plan to make the Games interesting. I'm not going down without a fight."

"Sounds very interesting. Thank you for that piece of information. I'll make sure to keep my eye on you in the arena." He nods and smiles. I stand and offer him my hand. He stands and takes my hand. I lift it high above both of our heads. "Logan Ballantine!" The crowd goes nuts as he strides off the stage.

"Up next is District 5's Opal Osborn!" Opal moseys to the seat next to me with a gleaming smile and a shimmering green dress that falls just above her knees. Her dark brown hair is in a high ponytail. She sits and crosses her legs.

"Hello, Opal."

"Hello."

"I just wanted to say you really lit up the Opening Ceremonies." The crowd laughs at my lame joke and she smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, do you have someone special to go home to?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. A beautiful girl like you? There has to be someone."

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend. I do have a best friend that's a boy, but not a boyfriend."

"Who is it?"

"Well, actually it's Mason."

"Mason? The other District 5 tribute?" She nods her head solemnly. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it all works out." I stand an offer my hand. She accepts my hand and stands next to me. I raise her hand high and say, "Opal Osborn from District 5!" People cheer as she sashays off the stage.

"Next up we have Mason Raymer from District 5!" Mason ambles to the seat next to me. I smile brightly at him, but he just glares at me. "Hello, Mason."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So, what was your reaction when you were reaped?"

"I was scared and shocked. Not only for myself, but for Opal, too. She does not deserve to go to the Games. Nobody deserves to go to the Games," he spits.

"End the interview," someone whispers harshly into my earpiece.

I stand up and offer my hand. He takes it and stands next to me. I raise his hand high in the air and say, "Mason Raymer, everybody!" He stomps off the stage while some people applaud for him. That was bad. I feel bad for him. He's not getting out of that arena alive.

"District 6 is up next! Give it up for Delilah Ashford!" Delilah saunters to the seat next to me and sits down in her yellow dress that resembles my hair. Her hair is in loose waves. "Hello, Delilah."

"Hi," she says harshly. She glares at me. It makes me uncomfortable.

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. I have a little brother. His name is Greg."

"Did he visit you after the reaping?"

"Of course," she said harshly.

"What did he say," I ask gently. Her hard demeanor suddenly breaks.

"Not much. He said everything is going to be okay," she says in a small voice.

"It will." I stand up and offer her my hand. She stands next to me and takes my hand. I lift it high and say, "Delilah Ashford!" Applause is given as she moseys off the stage. I feel for her. Under her rough exterior, she's scared and vulnerable. Poor girl.

"John Bigsby is up next!" Applause is given as John staggers to the seat next to me. He sits down in a yellow shirt and black pants. He looks very nervous. "Hello, John. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. So, what are you planning to do in the arena?"

"I plan to have some allies and just try to be evasive."

"Who do you have in mind for an ally?"

"I was actually thinking of Delilah. Her brother was my best friend. We already kind of know each other."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. He actually suggested we be allies."

"Well, I hope it works out." I stand up and offer my hand. He stands up next to me and then do I realize how small he is. He seems like he's only twelve. I had so many things to look forward to when I was twelve. No. No, being in the Games is an honor. It's an honor.

I take his hand and lift it above his head. "John Bigsby, everyone!" Applause is given as he makes his way off the stage.

"District 7's very own Violet Sears!" Violet trots to the seat next to me. She wears a dark purple dress. Her hair is in ringlets. She smiles brightly at me and I return that smile.

"Hello, Violet."

"Hello, Hale."

"How are you, today?"

"I'm doing great. Hey you want to know something funny?"

"Sure," I say, curious.

"My stylists picked out a violet dress for me, since my name is Violet. It was really sweet, but I don't even like the color violet. I'm more of a blue person." Wow, this interview is going to be easy.

"Huh. Interesting. I like the color blue, too. So, any more interesting facts about yourself?"

"I love bananas, I've always wanted a bunny, and I desperately need a boyfriend," she says honestly. I let out a small laugh and so does the audience.

"You know, I heard some of the other tributes are single as well."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Warren Colley is single, available, and your age!"

"Really? Is he from District 9?"

"Yes." She blushes.

"He's handsome."  
>"You're beautiful. You guys should get together!" The audience screams in agreement. Her blush deepens. "I'm just kidding. That decision is totally yours. So, do you have any alliances in mind?"<p>

"Well, not really. I might ask Warren, though. He_ is_ really cute." She winks at the audience and the audience cheers for her.

"Thank you for your time. I hope it works out."

"Anytime and thanks."

I stand and offer her my hand. She stands and takes my hand in hers. I raise her hand high above her head and say, "Give it up for Violet Sears!" Loud applause is given as she strolls confidently off the stage. She was very fun to interview.

"Next up is Lance Holden!" Lance strides to the seat next to me and sits down in a violet colored shirt with grey pants. "Hello, Lance."

"Hello, Hale."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! How are you doing?"  
>"I'm fine, thank you for asking."<p>

"You're welcome."

"How would you describe yourself?"

"I am a naturally calm person. I'm great in bad situations. I believe everything happens for a reason. I don't worry about things. I don't see the point. That's pretty much me."

"Wonderful! All great traits for a tribute. Do you plan on having any allies in the arena?"

"Not really, but I might."

"Great! Good luck!" I stand up and put my hand out. He stands next to me and holds on to my hand. I lift his hand high in the air and say, "Lance Holden!" Lance receives a lot of cheers as he makes his way off the stage.

"Up next we have Margaret Swane!" Margaret struts to the seat next to me and sits in her simple black dress. Her light brown hair is in a bun. "Hello, Margaret."

"Hi, Hale." She just sits there and stares into the distance as she replies.

"Is there something wrong?"  
>"I'm just scared. I miss my family," she replies looking me straight in the eye.<p>

"I bet. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. I have a little sister and an older brother. My sister is six and my brother is sixteen. I love them both very much."

"Did they visit you after the reaping?"

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"They gave me tips for the arena. My brother told me to be allies with Richard. My brother and Richard are actually best friends. They also told me they loved me as they were leaving."

"I hope it all works out for you." I stand up and offer her my hand. She takes it and stands next to me. I raise it high above her head and say, "Show some love for Margaret Swane!" A generous amount of applause is given to Margaret a she ambles off the stage.

"Richard Brooks is up next!" Richard strides confidently to the seat next to me in a simple black tuxedo. "Hello, Richard."

"Hello."

"Miss Margaret told me you and her brother are best friends. Is that true," I ask, remembering what Margaret had told me a few minutes ago.

"Yes. We are best friends."

"Oh, what a shame. Did her brother visit you after the reaping?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"What did he say?"

"He asked me to protect her."

"Did you say you would?"

"I promised."

"Protect her you will." I stand and offer him my hand. He stands and accepts my outstretched hand. I lift it high and say, "Richard Brooks from District 8!" Richard saunters off the stage as confidently as he walked on.

"Up next we have Fern Canning from District 9!" Fern strolls in quickly and takes a seat just as fast. She has an elegant white dress on and her black hair is in a bun. "Hello, Fern."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"During the reaping, I saw your sister was having a hard time with you getting reaped. How were you feeling when she was that upset?"

"It was hard to see my sister like that."

"I bet. How were your parents?"  
>"They were alright. I think they were trying to be strong for my sister. It was hard to leave them."<p>

"Did anyone else visit you after the reaping?"

"Just my best friend."  
>"What did she say?"<p>

"We didn't say much. She just told me comforting words, but that's it. Nothing big."

"Well, I hope it all works out for you." I stand up and offer her my hand. She accepts my outstretched hand and stands next to me. I raise her hand above her head and say, "Fern Canning from District 9!" The crowd cheers for her as she makes her way off the stage. _My_ crowd. The thought brings a smile to my face. _My_ crowd.

"Next, we have Warren Colley from District 9!" Warren moseys to the seat next to me in his white tuxedo. He is handsome. Violet was right.

"Hello, Warren."

"Hello, Hale."

"So, do you have a special someone?"

"No," he replies cautiously.

"Well, Miss Violet said she's available, desperately needs a boyfriend, and thinks you're cute!" He blushes at my statement, but we need a little excitement in the arena.

"Really?"

"Yes! She also said she might ask you to be her ally!"

"Really?"

"Yes! What do you think of her?"

"I think she's beautiful."

"Are you going to be her ally?"

"If she asks, I'll say yes." The crowd murmurs in excitement. They always love a little excitement in the arena.

"Good luck with everything." I stand and offer him my hand. He stands next to me and accepts my hand. I raise it high above both of our heads and say, "Warren Colley!" The crowd cheers loudly as he strolls off the stage. I like that kid.

"District 10's very own Genevieve Conway!" I see a very young girl take a seat next to me. She has on a bright red dress and has her black hair in a ponytail. How old is she?

"Hello, Genevieve."

"Hi."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. My birthday was just a couple of months ago."

"Oh, wow. What did you do for your birthday?"

"Nothing major. I visited my brother's grave. I had a picnic by myself. As I said before, nothing major."

"Your brother's grave? What happened to your brother?"

"He died last year from a deadly disease." The crowd murmurs.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you have a picnic by yourself?"

"I don't really have any friends. My mother died when I was born and my dad is barely ever home." The crowd murmurs again.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope everything turns out okay for you." I stand and offer Genevieve my hand. She accepts and stands next to me. Her hand is so tiny and fragile I'm afraid I might break it. I raise it carefully above her head and say, "Give it up for Genevieve Conway!" Applause is given as she quickly rushes off the stage. I hope she'll be okay. I really do.

"Up next we have Luke Dougall!" Luke strolls to the seat next to me in a red shirt and black pants. "Hello, Luke."

"Hello."

"So, what do you think of your fellow tribute?"

"Actually, she reminds me of my little sister."

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

"Well, they both have the same colored eyes."

"Did your sister visit you after the reaping?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"  
>"Well, nothing really. She did give me her necklace, though, for my district token." He points to a gold necklace around his neck.<p>

"Oh, that's nice. I wish you the best of luck." I stand up and offer him my hand. He stands next to me and accepts my hand. I raise it high and say, "Luke Dougall!" He receives much applause as he ambles off the stage.

"District 11 is up next! Give it up for Ivy Abercrombie!" Ivy staggers to the seat next to me in her grey dress. Her dark brown hair is in ringlets. "Hello, Ivy."

"Hi."

"I have to say I was surprised when you volunteered. Not a lot of people from your district volunteers. Why did you?"

"I promised my sister I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I couldn't break my promise."

"What was her reaction when you volunteered?"

"She was angry at me. She was also scared. I think she felt a little guilty, but I reassured her everything was going to be okay. I hope it will."

"I'm sure it will," I reassure her. She just nods. She looks like she's about to cry, so I decide to end the interview. I stand and offer her my hand. "Ivy Abercrombie!" Applause is given as she saunters off the stage. I really hope everything will turn out okay for her.

"Harvey Blair!" Harvey ambles to the seat next to me in a grey suit. "Hello, Harvey."

"Hello, Hale."

"How are you?"

"Great, actually."

"Why is that?"

"I told Ivy I love her, and she said she loved me, too. Too, bad it's only temporary." The audience lets out sighs.

"That's terrible. At least you have this time together."

"I guess."

"How long have you liked her?" He blushes a deep red.

"I guess for a couple of years, now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"I hope everything works out for you guys," I reply.

"I hope so, too." I offer him my hand as I stand. He stands next to me and accepts my hand. I raise it above both of our heads and say, "Harvey Blair!" The audience screams and claps as he makes his way off the stage. Wow, a lot of romance this year.

"Lily Berkeley," I announce. Lily struts to the seat next to me in her emerald green dress. "Hello, Lily."

"Hello."

"Do you have any plans for the arena yet?"

"Not really," she admits. "I hope to get some allies."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Not really," she admits sheepishly.

"So, what do you think of the tributes this year?"

"They all look like tough competition. I just hope I can pull through."

"Is there anyone in particular you think of as tough competition?"

"District 3 looks pretty tough this year."

"Yeah, I agree. Good luck." I stand up and offer her my hand. She accepts and stands next to me. I raise her hand high and say, "Lily Berkeley from District 12!" Lily receives applause as she saunters off the stage.

"Our last interview is with Victor Chester!" Victor quickly makes his way to the seat next to me in his emerald green suit. "Hello, Victor."

"Hello, Hale."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm not dead yet, so that's a good thing. I could be dead in a few days, but let's not focus on the negatives." I let out a small chuckle, even though his words are true.

"Yeah, let's. What did you tell your family after the reaping?"

"I told them ho much I loved them and how much they mean to me. I wrote them a letter just the other day."

"Really? What did it say?"

"Basic stuff, really. Everything I want them to know. How much I love them and miss them."

"That's very sweet. I'm sure they'll cherish it forever."

"Oh, yeah. I also told them my final goodbyes."

"You don't think you can win?"

"I'm pretty sure, but you never know."

"I guess you can't. I wish you the best of luck." I stand and offer him my hand. He stands next to me and accepts my outstretched hand. I raise it high in the air and say, "Victor Chester!" Little applause is given as he leaves the stage.

"What do you think of this year's tributes?" The crowd screams and cheers for their favorite tributes. "I can't wait for the Games!" I smile and wave as the audience goes hysterical. I love my job. I hope my son has this job one day. That is if I ever have a son.

A/N-Hey! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter took way longer than expected. I swear I'll update sooner. What do you think? Love? Hate? Review, please! Oh, and please vote for your favorite tribute on my profile. I posted a poll. Thanks! :]


	17. The Bloodbath

A/N-Here's the Games! Happy belated birthday Iridescent Bookworm! :] The Games are going to be in the point of view of Hale Flickerman! :D

The Games

The countdown begins and each tribute seems to be confused with the setting. I am, too. All I see is sand and some weird looking buildings that are not colorful at all. They are the same bland color as the sand. They seem to be in a weird triangle shape.

"What do you make of the arena this year," I ask my co-host, Haran. Haran has on a bright green suit that matches his hair. He looks intently at the screen.

"I believe our ancestors called it Egypt, but I'm not sure." What is an Egypt?

"Egypt?"

"Yes, it was an ancient city. The Capitol must have restored the pyramids because they should be long gone by now."

"Pyramids," I ask again, feeling like a child.

"Yes. Pyramids are those structures that look like triangles. The Egyptians used to live there." I look at them more closely. People actually lived there?

The gong suddenly rings and the tributes race off their pedestals. "It looks like Holly already found a weapon," I say as Holly, District 1 tribute, picks up a dangerous looking spear. She looks around for, what I believe, a victim. She sees Victor, District 12 tribute, and aims her spear. Victor bends over to pick up a dark green bag. Holly looks like she's about to throw, but she hesitates at the last minute. Victor grabs his bag and begins to run away. Holly sprints after him. She aims her spear again, and this time, it meets its target. Victor falls flat on his stomach with a spear lodged in his back.

Holly looks very conflicted right now. She smiles, but then immediately looks glum. That attitude is immediately replaced by anger. She stomps over to the dead boy and rips the spear out of his back. She then sees the District 12 girl, Lily, and aims her spear. Lily just stands there and stares sadly at her district partner. Holly has no hesitation impaling this girl with her spear. The spear lodges into Lily's stomach.

Lily squeezes her stomach and falls into the endless abyss of sand. "Another tribute down," I say. Holly stands over the body with a stony expression planted on her face. She yanks the spear from, what I assume, the dead girl. I wonder if she feels guilty for intentionally ending their lives.

"Look at Vincent. It looks like he's out for his first kill," Haran announces. I look for Vincent, District 3 tribute, on the screen. He's chasing Opal, District 5 tribute, with a knife. She sprints toward a pyramid, but never arrives. Vincent plunges a knife deep into the back of her skull.

"Vincent's first kill," I declare. Opal lies motionless on the sand. Vincent strolls over to her and checks her pulse. I'm guessing she doesn't have one. He yanks the deadly knife from her skull. He seems to relish the blood that covers his knife. That's when I realize Mason, District 5 tribute, creeping up behind him.

Mason has a sword grasped firmly in his hands. "What do you think he's trying to do," Haran asks.

"Avenge Opal's death," I reply gravely. I stare intently at the screen and decide that's exactly what he's trying to do. Mason stares sadly at Opal and even sheds a silent tear. He refocuses on Vincent immediately. Poor Mason. I bet he didn't know Vincent saw him from the reflection of his brand new knife.

Mason raises the sword slowly over his head, but it's too late. Vincent spins around and impales Mason with a knife. Mason collapses onto the unforgiving sand with a knife wedged in his throat.

"Wow, the tributes are very loyal to their district partners this year," Haran states.

"Yeah, I wonder why," I respond, but I know why. It's their only piece of home they have left, duh. I wouldn't say that out loud, though. The Capitol likes me to be happy and cheery all the time for the Capitol citizens. It's hard to do.

"Mae's looking for tributes," I state while looking at Mae with a bow an arrow. She searches the area for desperate tributes, and sees Lance, the District 7 tribute. She aims her bow and lets an arrow impale the fleeing tribute's head. The tribute plummets almost immediately. She sprints to him and reveals a knife from her pocket. He looks up at her with pleading eyes right before she slits his throat.

I look over at the other tributes and see Mabel has killed Fern, District 9 tribute, with an ax. "Looks like Mabel killed her first tribute," I announce. I try not to look too long at Fern, or at least I think it's Fern. The scene is so gory I can barely tell who Mabel killed. I cringe at the memory of her little sister. I bet she thought Fern was coming back…

"What is Summer doing," Haran asks while squinting at the screen. Summer is sauntering around with a trident gripped in her seemingly fragile hands. The other Careers sneer at her as they pick their weapons and look for supplies. She gazes around for a tribute. She finds John, District 6 tribute, stumbling on the sand. A few other tributes are messing with him. They form a circle around the young tribute. I believe John is only twelve.

Summer joins the circle. "Are you sure you can handle that trident, sweetie," Vincent asks in a sarcastic voice. The other Careers laugh, but Mae just rolls her eyes.

"Of course I can," she replies in a confident voice.

"Oh, yeah? You want to show us," Vincent asks sarcastically. He steps away from John, providing room for her. She claims the space he was occupying, and stares at John. He stares at her, wide eyed. She plants her feet and positions her trident. She impales the small child with the lethal trident right in his tiny chest.

"Pretty good," Vincent says, "but I can do better." Some of the tributes agree, but Mae just mumbles something I can't make out. Summer look like she's about to puke at the sight of the little dead boy. She slowly removes the trident from his chest. Mae just sneers. "You think you're any better, Mae," Vincent asks harshly.

Mae gives him a death glare. "I know I can do better than you, if that was what you were referring to," she says with a smirk. This is about to get interesting.

"Yeah, I doubt it."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, really. How many tributes have you killed?"

"One," she says in an almost inaudible voice.

"That's what I thought. I killed two already."

"Whatever," she says while crossing her arms tightly over her chest. I wonder why they're so hostile towards each other. Maybe it's just their nature.

"District 3 looks like they're going in for another kill," Haran says. I look to where he's looking and see the District 3 tributes, Mabel and Henry, closing in on the District 10 tributes, Genevieve and Luke.

"I got the boy. You get the girl," Henry orders.

"Whatever," Mabel sighs as she runs alongside her ally.

The little girl, Genevieve, trips and the boy sprints past her, but comes back for her after some hesitation.

"Go," Genevieve screams at the top of her lungs. He doesn't move. He frantically pulls her up on her feet, but it's too late. Mabel and Henry have already caught up to them.

"Why, hello," Mabel says with a malicious grin planted on her face. Genevieve takes a few cautious steps back. Mabel laughs. "Don't even try to run away. I can throw long distance," she says while holding up her deadly ax. Genevieve's eyes grow wide and so do Luke's. They're trapped.

"Any last words," Henry says in a voice that makes me shudder. He reveals a spear that he must have gotten from the cornucopia.

"Please just let the girl go."

"Why would we do that," Henry asks in a cruel voice.

"Please," Luke pleads. Genevieve shakes her head frantically. I don't think she can speak.

"That's not a very good reason," Henry says with a malicious grin playing on his lips. Genevieve is immediately sprawled on the sand with an ax lodged in her skull. Mabel stands proudly next to her kill.

"Genevieve," he whispers while sprinting to his deceased ally. He begins to sob while holding Genevieve's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He rests his head on her small hand. Henry quickly throws his spear at Luke, and Luke closes his eyes tightly as it makes contact with his back. He dies like that. Hand in hand with the little girl that still has an ax in her forehead.

"Nice one," Henry says.

"Thanks," Mabel mutters. "Where should we go now?"

"Let's check out those triangle things. Maybe it's something useful," he responds.

"Or deadly," she mutters under her breath, but she follows him to the pyramid anyway.

I'm startled when the cannons begin to fire. The bloodbath is officially over. "Nine tributes dead in the initial bloodbath," I declare while counting the shots. Nine tributes are already dead. I wonder who's next…

A/N-Hi guys! Happy belated birthday to Iridescent Bookworm once again! I'm so sorry about this not being posted on your actual birthday! I tried, but I just couldn't finish! Anyway, please review! It would mean so much! :]


	18. Why is the river red?

A/N-Hi! How's everybody doing? Here's the next chapter! I think you'll be…surprised. Enjoy! :] This will also be in Hale's point of view.

Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games.

The Games

The tributes don't really do anything after the bloodbath. Vincent and Mae, the District 2 tributes, get into more arguments, but nothing major. I begin to see alliances. District 1, District 2, and District 4 are all in an alliance. The District 3 tributes are allies, too. The District 8 tributes are allies as well. The District 11 tributes are allies. Those are all of the alliances I can see so far.

The arena turned out to be pretty complex. There are pyramids everywhere; turns out pyramids are actually creepy tombs. There is also a huge river called the Nile River. Most of the tributes are camped near or around the river, since it's the only water source in the arena. There hasn't been a death since the bloodbath, yet. The 'fun' is only beginning.

"I'm beginning to see some alliances," I say to Haran.

"Yes. Do you think we'll be seeing more?"

"It's only the second day. We might see some more alliances," I respond. I begin to wonder. Wasn't Violet and Warren supposed to be allies?

The sun is beginning to rise in the arena. I tense. I heard the Gamemakers had some 'surprises' planned for today. I can only wonder what horrors they have in store.

I begin to observe the Careers. They have Summer on watch. She's silently crying. She hasn't taken that boy's death lightly. The boy that she killed. Her tears come to an end and she wipes at her face hurriedly.

The District 8 tributes, Margaret and Richard, have a brother-sister relationship. Richard has his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders while she sleeps. He watches her. He looks at the sky and whispers, "I promise."

"What's that supposed to mean," Haran asks.

"I have no idea," I respond honestly.

Ivy and Harvey, District 11 tributes, are wrapped in each other's arms. It's very cute. Ivy rests her head on his chest while he keeps watch. He whispers to her sleeping form, "I think I love you."

"That is so cute," I squeal.

"It really is," Haran says a little less enthusiastically than me.

The other tributes, the girl from six, the girl from seven, and the boy from nine, are just sleeping close to the river. None of the tributes have run into each other, yet. I'm sure the Gamemakers will make them run into each other soon. They usually do. There hasn't been much action since the Bloodbath.

The District 3 tributes are wandering around one of the pyramids. "Are you sure it's safe to go in," Mabel asks. They camped outside a pyramid after they got water from the Nile River.

"We'll never know unless we go in. It could be something useful," Henry states.

"Or deadly," she repeats.

"Will you stop saying that?"

"No." He mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Can we just try?"

"We? Oh, no. You're going in while I wait out here."

"Come on, Mabel. We have to stick together."

"Why is that?"

"What if the Careers come? You can't take them alone."

"Why would you care? One less tribute to take care of," she sneers.

"Are you serious? You're impossible."

"No, I prefer careful."

"I would like to be allies until we have to split. No need to rush that." A weird emotion runs across her face, but she grudgingly agrees. "Was that so hard," he asks under his breath.

"I have an ax," she reminds him. That shut him right up. She smiles as she follows him into the pyramid. I am very curious about what's inside.

They enter through a small opening on the side of the pyramid. "Oh my god," Mabel mutters as she enters. She literally has to touch her toes to get in as does Henry. There is a passage in front of them that is narrow and short in height. There is also a passage behind them very similar. "Are you kidding me," she exclaims.

"Which passage should we take," Henry asks.

"Let's take the one going up," she replies after observing them both.

"Works with me," he responds as he begins his ascent. Mabel follows closely behind.

They carefully make it to the top. There are two paths, though. One keeps going up and one leads down. "Which one should we take," he asks Mabel again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she replies.

"Are you scared?"

"No, I just have a bad feeling about this," she repeats.

"Come on. Let's keep going up." He turns away from her and continues his way up. She hesitantly follows him. That's when the 'surprises' began.

Henry takes another step up and something snaps. "What was that," Mabel asks worriedly.

"I don't know," he responds, gazing around.

"Maybe we should go back."

"We're almost there." He takes a few more steps forward and another snapping sound occurs. He quickly turns around. "Run," he screams.

She turns quickly and sprints down the passage. "Why? What's wrong," she asks while running.

"Tarantulas! Everywhere," he screams as one lands on his shoulder. It bites him as he brushes it off quickly. He screams again as more and more begin to pile on him. He's getting bitten more times than I can count.

"Henry must have set off a booby trap," Haran says.

"What?"

"The Egyptians used to booby trap their pyramids so that robbers couldn't steal the king's possessions or mummy," he states.

"Pyramids are kings' tombs?"

"Yes," he replies while staring intently at the screen.

Mabel is luckier. She's ahead of him, and only a couple land on her. She screams as she tries to brush them off, but they bite her before she can. "I can't control my arms," Mabel screams while she's running.

"I can't either," he huffs. Their arms and legs are randomly twitching and moving uncontrollably.

Henry takes another step, but falls. He goes tumbling down past Mabel. "Henry," Mabel screams. Henry just groans and tries to crawl. They're almost at the exit.

"Come on, Henry! Stand up!" Henry tries to stand, but falls back. He stares at Mabel and begins to smile.

"Hi, Vicky! I didn't know you were here," he says with a smile.

"Come on, Henry! Keep moving! There's no time to goof off," Mabel screams.

"Okay, Vicky," he says while trying to crawl. They both have a couple of hairy brown tarantulas on them, but more are coming.

Mabel sighs out of frustration at her ally. He can't stand. She begins to try to drag him to the exit that's a couple of feet away. "Man, you're heavy," she mumbles.

"Oh, Vicky! I missed you! I had to hang out with a cranky girl name Mabel for the past couple of days," he says.

"I am Mabel," she says. She screams and begins to hurry. Another wave of tarantulas is coming. "Ah," she screams as another one bites her.

They finally reach the exit. She drags him out of the pyramid and collapses. She crawls to the tent they set up and hides in there. Henry does the same. The tarantulas don't notice they left, and continue to descend into the pyramid. Mabel breathes a sigh of relief. Henry unexpectedly hugs Mabel and says, "Thank you so much, sis. I really owe you one."

"I am not you sister," Mabel screams as she forces his arms off her.

"I wonder why Henry thinks Mabel is his sister," I wonder out loud.

"Well, some tarantula bites can cause hallucinations. They also cause muscle spasms and a lot of pain. The best thing to do after being bitten is to probably wash the bites with soap and water."

"Oh," is all I manage to say. How does he know all of this stuff?

Her arms are still moving in unpredictable movements, and so are his. "My body hurts," he whines. She doesn't respond. "Did you get bit, too?"

"Yes. What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we could try to clean them with water. I can't think of anything else," he states. "I love you, Vicky."

She stares at him. "Do you seriously think I'm Vicky?"

"You are Vicky," he declares. She mumbles something under her breath.

"Let's go to the river. We need water and we should clean these bites," she states.

"Okay." They grab their water containers and crawl out of the tent.

"Can you stand," Mabel asks. He tries to stand and he succeeds. His legs begin to shake, but he can stand.

"Good," she says. She also tries to stand, and she succeeds, too. Her legs begin to shake. Her arms randomly begin to twitch, as does his. They slowly begin to trudge to the river.

They arrive after some falling and some cussing. The other tributes are beginning to wake up. It's pretty early in the morning. Mabel and Henry had a very early morning 'adventure.'

Mabel arrives at the river first and collapses by the edge. She's about to dip her container in, when she notices something. I gaze at what she's gazing at. It looks like the river is red. Blood red.

"What's wrong with the river," I ask Haran. He has been able to answer most of my questions so far.

"I'm not sure. It almost looks like…blood," he responds. I look more closely. He's right. It does look like blood.

"Yeah," I agree.

Mabel also looks closely. She's the first to discover the bloody river. "What the," she mutters under her breath. Henry saunters behind her.

"Wow! Look Mabel! There's mom! She says we should swim with her," he says excitedly. He begins to amble right into the liquid.

"Wait! No, Henry! You're just hallucinating! Your mother isn't here! I am not your sister! You got bit with some tarantulas and you started hallucinating! I'm Mabel, remember?"

He stops at the edge to consider this. "Stop being silly, sis. Come on!" With that, he jumps right into the bloody river.

He begins to scream in agony. "What's wrong," Mabel yells frantically.

"The water burns," he screams. "Why does the water burn?"

"It's not water! Get out of there!"

"Mom wants me to stay! I can't leave her!"

She looks around frantically. She screams. I gasp, too. He turns to face her, and his skin is literally melting off. "Get out of there," she screams again.

"Mom wants me to stay. She wants you to come swimming, too."

He begins to scream again. He turns the other way. "The water burns."

"I know! There's nothing I can do about it! You have to get out of there!"  
>"Mommy, why do you want me to swim with you? It burns, mommy."<p>

"What the," she mumbles, but she begins to catch on. He's really talking to his 'mom'. It's really quite sad.

"It's not your mom!" He looks at her, confused. His face is melting off even more.

"It burns," he mumbles before he faints in the water.

"Henry? Henry! Are you okay?" The cannon is her answer.

"I wonder what the river is filled with," I ask.

"I have no clue," Haran responds honestly.

Mabel just sits there and stares as the hovercraft takes Henry away. She's all swollen from the tarantula bites. "Goodbye," she whispers.

The Careers also find the red river. "What could it be," Holly asks.

"Why don't you go find out," Vincent says with a chuckle. Holly grips her spear so hard her knuckles turn white. "Oh, sweetie don't be like that."

"Like what," she asks through gritted teeth.

"You know what I mean. I was just messing with you," he says. She doesn't relax.

"Whatever," she mumbles as she saunters to the river. She gazes into her reflection. She smiles a creepy smile and ambles back to Vincent. "I'm sorry for acting like that, baby," she tells Vincent.

"No problem, sweetie." Mae just rolls her eyes.

"So…do you have a girlfriend?" Mae snickers.

"No." Holly moseys up close to him. Their faces are inches apart.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she whispers. He stares at her wide eyed. She gives him a small smile and walks away. He just stares at her. Mae and Lane both roll their eyes. "Do you guys have a problem with that," Holly asks Lane and Mae, but mostly Lane.

"Of course not," Mae says.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," Lane says, but he doesn't sound too convincing.

"Oh, really?" Holly ambles over to Lane and gets close to him like she did to Vincent. Their faces are inches away from each other's, too. "Are you sure about that?" Vincent is grinding his teeth. I think he's jealous.

"Not really," he whispers under his breath. The other Careers sigh loudly at their romantic moment.

She smiles at him. She glances at his lips that are now twitched up in a smile. She leans in a little more and this time he closes the distance. She rests her hands on his chest. He tangles his hand in her hair. The other Careers moan. "Can you save this for later," Logan moans.

"Oh, let them have a moment," Summer says. They break apart and stare at each other. Vincent seriously looks like he's going to snap Lane's neck.

"What should we do about the river," Logan asks.

"I'm not sure. It's probably dangerous," Vincent replies through gritted teeth.

"We should probably leave it alone. We have enough water to last until tomorrow. It should be clear by then," Mae replies. The other Careers agree.

"I don't know…," Vincent responds.

"It's because it's my idea, isn't it? You've always hated me! For no good reason!"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know," Vincent sneers.

"I'm not pretending. I really don't know!"

"Come on, Mae. You always act like you're better than everyone else. That no one else can compare to you. You're a spoiled brat," he sneers.

"That is so not true! I am so not a spoiled brat! I'll be the first one to admit that I think you have a better chance of making it out of this arena than I do!" Vincent falls silent. "Don't think you know me when you obviously don't."

"I'm sorry," he whispers. Mae ambles towards Summer and sits by her. I wonder if Mae believes what she said.

A/N-Hi! Thank you so much for reading! :] Have you ever heard of the Ten Plagues in Egypt? Well, that's going to happen all over again. The tributes are going to have to go through what the Egyptians went through, but way worse. Also, everything written about tarantulas is true. Some tarantula bites can cause hallucinations, muscle spasms, and pain. The venom is actually no worse than a wasp's, which surprised me since they're so lethal looking. Anyway, have a great day and review please! :]

R.I.P.

Fern

Genevieve

Luke

Lily

Victor

Opal

Mason

John

Lance

Henry


	19. It's not as innocent as it seems

A/N- Enjoy! The next plague is…you'll have to find out.

Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games.

The Games

The river is now clear. The bloody remains from yesterday have completely vanished. It looks as though it never happened. I cannot get Henry's melting face out of my head. His agonizing screams. What a way to die…

I try to focus on the screen. The blazing sun is just coming up in the sky. The sand looks endless. The pyramids look as tall and intimidating as ever. The river flows with clear water as if trying to erase yesterday's memories.

The tributes are up and about. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why. I just do, and it scares me.

I begin to see small creatures coming out of nowhere. They have bright golden backs and small webbed feet. What the hell? What are those? The name is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't think of it at the moment.

"What are frogs doing in the arena," Haran asks. Frogs! That's what they're called.

"I haven't the slightest clue," I reply. I observe the tiny creatures as they hop around on their tiny little feet. There are a lot of frogs. They're literally everywhere. Gamemakers put things in the arena for a reason, and I'm scared to find out the reason for the frogs.

The tiny frogs look innocent and harmless. Why are they there? That's the only question that circles through my head, but I'm not sure I want to find out.

The Careers watch the little beings curiously. The frogs stop suddenly and observe the Careers as well. They slowly begin to hop closer. "Are those frogs," Holly asks.

"I think so," Lane replies. He carefully extends his hand to one of the frogs.

"Don't touch it! It could be toxic for all we know," she screams at him. He quickly retracts his hand. Holly is a smart girl. It probably is poisonous, but how would she know that…

"I agree with Holly. We should probably keep our distance," Vincent says. The other Careers nod in agreement.

"You should probably wash your hands in the river, Lane. Just in case it actually touched you. I'll go with you," Holly says. The other Careers look at her skeptically. "We'll be right back," she tells them.

She leads Lane to the river away from the other Careers and the camp. He looks at her questioningly. They both knew he didn't touch a frog, so why is she so set on him going to the river?

"What's wrong," he asks in a whisper after they get far enough from the camp. The Careers are still pretty close, so they have to be careful.

"I think we should break from the alliance," she whispers.

"Why so early?"

"If we wait any longer, they'll become more careful. It'll be easier if we do it now."

"Do what?"

"Do you see these frogs?" He nods. "These are poisonous. I'm going to try to poison the food tonight."

"How do you know they're poisonous," he asks as they reach the river. There are frogs leaping around everywhere, which Holly and Lane avoid.

"Will you just trust me," she asks as she dips her hands in the Nile.

"I trust you," he whispers as he also dips his hands in the river.

"I'm going to try to catch one of these with a knife," she says while gesturing to one of the frogs. "I know if you put it over a fire, the poisons will drip off the skin. I'll put these poisons in their food tonight, but not ours. Hopefully they'll all eat it, and hopefully it works."

"Again, how do you know this?"

"Poisons are one of my specialties," she says with a sly grin.

"I trust you," he repeats as he plants a quick kiss on her lips. "Are we just going to run after you poison them, or are we just going to stay there?"

"Well, it depends. If someone doesn't eat it, we run like hell. If they all somehow eat it at the same time, we could just stay there."

"Sounds like a plan," he replies as he removes his hands from the water. She smiles at him with a sincere smile. It just reminds me of her interview. How she could put on a smile and lie so easily and make everyone believe her.

She also removes her hands from the river. "We should gather some supplies just in case we have to run. We should also make sure they don't have any weapons nearby tonight, if that's possible."

"You think of everything," he says with a smile. She blushes. "I'll worry about the supplies while you get the poisons ready."

"Okay," she replies with a distant look. I don't trust her one bit.

"Oh, and one more thing. Can you distract the Careers while I do the poison stuff?"

"Sure," he replies while slowly walking back to the camp with her hand grasped in his. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just say I went hunting for some more food or something. We're running low, anyway." He nods. "I love you."

He looks startled for a second before he replies, "I love you, too." She gives him a kiss right in front of the other Careers. Weird timing…

"How cute," Haran says, but he doesn't seem enthusiastic.

"I know right," I ask in a monotone voice. Something's wrong. I just don't know what.

The other tributes are fine with the frogs. They smartly avoid them and the frogs mind their own business, mostly. Mabel, District 3 tribute, is not too lucky. The frogs are curious with her spider bites. They hop on her and she screams out in pain. She wildly tries to brush the frogs off her spider bites, but they're everywhere. My theories are proved correct. Mabel falls over, dead. The cannon fires after her death. The frogs are poisonous. Very poisonous.

Delilah, District 6 tribute, is wandering and looking for food, I think. She is all alone. I wonder if she's lonely…

Violet, District 7 tribute, is bathing in the river. I'm still confused. I thought Warren, District 9 tribute, was supposed to be allies with Violet. Did something happen? Was it all lies?

Margaret and Richard, District 8 tributes, both have their feet in the river while they eat some bread they probably got from their sponsors. They playfully splash each other while Margaret giggles like a toddler. Richard also laughs. It's a nice site to see.

The District 9 tribute, Warren, lies in the sand and stares at the clear sky. He tries to sleep, but to no avail. His eyes open quickly after he tries to close them. Poor kid.

The District 11 tributes, Ivy and Harvey, are cuddled at the edge of the river. He whispers something in her ear while she giggles. She gives him a long kiss and whispers something in his ear as well. He smiles and whispers, "I love you."

Margaret smiles and whispers back, "Ditto." The two lovebirds smile and kiss. They remind me of my wife and me.

I focus my attention back on the Careers because they seem to have the most going on. Holly is not with the group, so I assume her excuse worked. I look around the arena for Holly and see her stabbing a small golden frog with a knife with a backpack strapped across her back. She leaves the frog there and starts a fire. She begins to cook the frog and liquid, I'm guessing the poison, begins to drip from its skin. She has a small jar underneath the frog to collect the deadly poison. She smiles eerily.

She removes the backpack from her back and opens it. She takes out the food, dried fruit and some bread, that she packed in it and drips the poison on it. She thoroughly soaks it in the deadly toxin. She only leaves small parcels of food safe of the poisons. I wonder if the Careers will actually fall for it.

She stuffs the food back into her backpack and strides back to her camp after she puts out the small fire she started. She hides the nontoxic bread in her jacket. She arrives soon and takes the food out of her backpack to show the other Careers. "I found an abandoned campsite that had this food and some other supplies. I couldn't fit the other stuff in my backpack. Only this, but I'll go back later for the rest," she says convincingly. She is such a good liar.

Mae, the District 2 tribute, does not look too convinced, though. "Someone just abandoned their camp?"

"I think so. They could've died and left it behind. You never know," she says. Mae just huffs. Holly passes the toxic bread around. She sits next to Lane. Summer, the District 4 tribute, passes the bread to Lane and he breaks off a piece and passes it to Holly. She takes a piece and says, "I'll just put it with the rest of our food for later." She gets up and saunters to their supplies. Sure enough, there are two backpacks filled with supplies for their getaway. Holly puts the rest of the poisoned bread with the other supplies. She hides a small piece of poisoned bread under her jacket and holds the nontoxic bread with her hand, where the toxic bread had been. My one question is, what about Lane?

She sits back next to Lane. The other tributes haven't eaten their bread yet. Lane looks at her expectantly. She slips him the toxic bread from her jacket, but he thinks it's the safe bread. She takes a big bite of her piece of bread and swallows. Lane follows her example and eats his piece of bread. Logan, the District 4 tribute, tentatively bites into his bread. The rest of the Careers bite into theirs. Lane begins to gasp in pain. Holly stares mercilessly at him with icy eyes.

"You lied to me," he whispers. She gives him a small smile.

"Turns out I'm pretty good at it," she replies with an eerie laugh. Logan begins to gasp in pain, too. The other Careers are beginning to catch on, but they're too busy spitting out their pieces of bread and trying to save themselves. Holly jumps up and sprints to the two backpacks Lane packed for them. She takes both and sprints up the river. She runs alone and she seems to like it better that way.

A/N-What do you think? Love? Hate? Review, please! It would make my day! :D Oh, and please vote for your favorite tribute on my poll, please! :D


	20. Swarms, swarms everywhere

A/N-I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I had so much homework and tests! I just couldn't do it! Thank you for putting up with me! Here's the next chapter!

The Games

Haran stares at the screen with a peculiar expression plastered on his face. "What an…interesting twist," he finally states, breaking the silence. I just nod my head. I never did trust Holly. She always had on a smile, but I always had to look twice to see if it was genuine.

The sun is just coming up. Most of the tributes are beginning to wake up with the sun. It's really scary how many tributes have died in the past couple of days.

The Careers now only have Mae, District 2 tribute, Vincent, District 2 tribute, and Summer, District 4 tribute. They are all up.

"We're running low on water," Summer declares while observing the water containers.

"Wow, no kidding," Mae says sarcastically while sitting down and messing with her silver charm bracelet. Summer glares at her.

"I'll go get some more," Summer says through gritted teeth.

"You do that, princess," Vincent mutters. Summer stomps off with the water containers towards the river.

"I can see Vincent and Mae ganging up on Summer," I state. Haran nods. I feel bad for her. She's such a sweet soul.

Vincent sits awkwardly next to Mae. She turns her head the other way and refuses to make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"You should be after all the things you put me through," she mutters.

"I said I was sorry! What else do you want from me," he asks, his voice raising. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I just want you to leave me alone," she mutters while standing up and leaving him sitting on the ground. She goes inside the tent and sits down, staring blankly into the distance. Vincent just sits there, putting his head in his hands.

That's when the new 'surprise' comes. Swarms and swarms of these tiny bugs begin to appear out of nowhere. They look like tiny gnats, but I can't be sure.

The gnats swarm each of the tributes. The Careers are the first to get ambushed by the tiny creatures. Summer eventually comes back with the water, only to be greeted with the gnats.

Vincent and Mae are both hiding out in the tent with the door zipped shut. They were able to make it in before the tiny creatures swarmed them. Summer tries to sprint to the tent, but the gnats catch her before she does. They cover her from head to toe. She lets out a small shriek. She tries to brush them off, but there are so many.

She finally thinks to run to the river. She begins to run like a maniac towards the water. She dives in and, sure enough, the gnats do not follow her. She wades in the water, afraid of leaving the safe haven. She looks at her reflection in the clear water and screams at the top of her lungs. She is covered in tiny bumps where the tiny gnats touched her. She touches one of the bumps on her face and winces. I guess they hurt, too.

The other tributes have enough sense to run straight into the water. Delilah, District 6 tribute, gets a lot of bumps, too. The gnats are too fast for her. She dives in the water and the gnats do not follow. After a while, she floats on her back in the river, just relaxing. She lazily closes her eyes and just floats. She is awakened abruptly by Holly, District 1 tribute, jumping into the water close to her. Delilah swears under her breath as she silently tries to swim to the edge.

Holly doesn't see her at first, but Delilah make a splashing sound as she exits the river. She begins to sprint, but the gnats swarm her again. She stops momentarily. Holly takes advantage of this opportunity, and a spear is soon jammed in Delilah's back. The cannon sounds.

Violet, District 7 tribute, doesn't get many bumps. She is able to get into the river quickly. She gets an unexpected visitor. Warren, District 9 tribute, splashes into the water near her. He is covered in many miniscule bumps. She grips a knife that she must have found and quietly swims to him. He doesn't notice her until she says, "Long time no see."

Warren whips his head around and stares at Violet. She stares back at him. She seems nervous as does he. "I couldn't find you," he declares. She breaks her gaze.

"Why were you avoiding me," she whispers.

"I didn't want to, I just," he whispers. She stares at him teary eyed.

"Do you know how hard it was for me without you? You promised me you would never leave me! Was it all lies," she asks through tears.

"What are they talking about," I ask.

"I don't know," Haran responds.

"No," Warren whispers, grabbing her hands.

She rips her hands from his. "Don't," she whispers harshly. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Violet," he starts.

"You lied to me," she repeats. "You promised me you would never leave me alone in the arena. Do you know how scary it was for me? I had nightmares about you. I came up with all these reasons why you didn't find me, but it turns out it was because you just didn't want to. I love you, but apparently you don't feel the same," she whispers. She raises her knife and a few more tears escape her eyes. "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"I love you, too," he whispers. She looks at him wide eyed. "I thought you would be better off without me. That's why I didn't come." She drops her knife in the water and hugs him. She clings to him as if he were her life source.

"Don't you ever leave me again," she whispers through more tears.

"I promise, and this time I mean it," he whispers into her hair. She laughs.

"I believe you," she replies. He leans in and kisses her gently.

"I missed you so much," he says against her lips.

"Ditto."

"That's so cute," I practically whisper. Haran just nods.

"Young love," he replies.

Margaret and Richard, District 8 tributes, are absolutely enveloped in microscopic bumps by the time they make it to the Nile.

"That was close," Margaret says, panting. Richard just nods.

"Who knew gnats could be deadly," Richard says. Margaret just laughs.

"They just cause bumps. It looks like bad acne. You're so dramatic," she says in a fit of laughter. Richard just shakes his head.

"I probably just lost sponsors because of my appearance. They expect me to look my dashing self 24/7."

Margaret laughs harder. "Yeah, sure."

"It's true," he nearly shrieks, but he's laughing, too.

"Yeah, sure," she repeats.

Ivy and Harvey, District 11 tributes, got a mild amount of bumps. They, too, are in the water. Ivy kisses Harvey and whispers, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you," he whispers back. She seems a little surprised, but her face takes on a serene expression.

"I love you, too." He smiles as does she and gives her another kiss.

"They're adorable, too," I pronounce enthusiastically.

"That they are," Haran utters.

I glance back at the Careers. Honestly, I am fascinated with them. Mae and Vincent are hiding out in the tent. "I really am sorry for judging you without getting to know you," Vincent mutters.

"Why do you care," she whispers harshly. Is it me, or did I see Vincent blush?

Vincent leans in and gives Mae a passionate kiss. Mae sits there, stunned. Vincent breaks the kiss and looks into Mae's big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't like you that way," she whispers with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"Why," Vincent asks with hurt apparent in his voice.

"I just don't. I'm sorry," she repeats. She scoots farther away from him and crosses her arms. "Anyway, it's better this way. Let's face it. Only one person can win these Games and we both know it."

"I disagree. I'd rather loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"Vincent," she sighs.

"Just forget it," he snaps. I know he did this out of hurt more than anger. I can only wonder if they'll end up together, before it's too late.

A/N-Again I want to apologize for not updating! I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, so I'm sorry if it stinks. Love? Hate? Please review! Oh, and don't forget to vote for your favorite tribute on my profile! Thanks! Oh, and by the way, I got the names mixed up last chapter. Sorry! Holly poisoned Lane and Logan, not just Logan. Sorry if I confused you!


	21. Love is a funny thing

A/N-Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

The Games

The sun comes out at its regular time, bright and gleaming as ever. The tributes are still a little sore from yesterday. By the rate the tributes are dying, the Games should be over by the end of the week. Wow, they went through that group of tributes fast. It's pretty scary. All those innocent faces…they were so young and now…they're dead.

I shiver at the thought. "What an exciting day yesterday! I wonder what today has in store," Haran wonders out loud.

"Yeah, I don't know, but I'm excited as well," I lie, trying to copy his enthusiasm. Another day means another tribute dead, at least that's how it is so far. Another face to haunt me in my dreams.

Almost all of the tributes are in an alliance. Everyone, but Holly, District 1 tribute. I have a feeling some alliances might start splitting up soon.

I glance at Holly who is eating some dried fruit at the edge of the river. She looks a little…mental. I don't think she's entirely in control of herself. Her hair is in huge knots and sticking out every which way. She also looks like she's…talking, but no one's around her. "What is Holly doing," I ask Haran.

Haran looks at the screen awhile before answering. "I think she's talking to herself." I listen to what she's saying and it shocks me.

"Do you want some dried fruit, Lane?" She pauses, as if 'Lane' was actually answering. She giggles. "Oh, Lane! You're so funny!" I look at the screen, very perplexed. She really thinks Lane is there?

"What the…," Haran mumbles.

"I have no idea," I respond.

I gaze back at the screen. Holly is in another fit of laughter. "I love you," she whispers. She stares intently at a point in the distance. She smiles a sweet smile. "I love you so much." I stare at Haran. Is she really saying this to the boy she killed?

Her smile quickly widens. "Don't you ever leave me," she whispers. "I can't live without you!" She looks intently into the distance. "I trust you," she whispers, and it sends chills down my body. That's what Lane told her the day he died. The day she murdered him.

"Do you think she really thinks Lane is still alive," I ask.

"I think she feels so guilty for killing him that her mind has convinced itself it never happened," he replies. As I was listening to him I came up with a conclusion. He's too smart.

I decide to check on the other tributes. The Careers are up and about, too. I can immediately feel the tension between Vincent and Mae, District 2 tributes. Vincent is in the tent while Summer, District 4 tribute, and Mae are sitting together in the sand. They sit in awkward silence before Holly tries to break it. "Don't mind me by asking, but…are you and Victor a couple?"

"Hell, no. Why would you think that?"

"Well…I saw you two kissing yesterday."

"You saw that," Mae asks, clearly stunned.

"Uh, yeah. I was coming back from the river and I saw you two."

"I can assure you that was a one time thing."

"Oh," Summer simply says. They fall back into an awkward silence. "Listen, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just curious."

Mae shakes her head. "Whatever," she mumbles.

"Do you want to talk about it," Summer asks.

Mae laughs. "Now, why would I want to talk about it," Mae asks. "Especially with you. You're the last person I would want to talk to things out with. Anyway, nothing happened, so what's to talk about," she asks with a sneer.

The last comment does not deter Summer one bit. "I see the way he looks at you," she whispers, so Vincent doesn't hear.

"Yeah, right," she mumbles.

"I'm serious. I would ask Vincent about it, but I'm scared he might snap my neck," Summer says. Mae laughs. "What? I'm serious."

"I know," she says, still slightly giggling. "That's what makes it funny."

"Oh, yes because him snapping my neck is absolutely hilarious." Summer says it lightly, but they still fall into an awkward silence.

Vincent comes back out of the tent. Summer whispers, "Remember what I said."

Mae stares at Vincent as he closes the tent. "I'd rather not," she whispers back. Vincent sits in the sand across from them. I try to notice what Summer said. She's right. Right as I am making these conclusions, the bugs come.

Summer immediately runs straight for the water this time, not taking any chances. Vincent and Mae follow closely behind. They all make it to the river before any of the bugs can even touch them. They all breathe a sigh of relief. They're all safe…for now.

"What do you think of these bugs," I ask Haran.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at them."

"Neither did I. Where do you think the Gamemakers are getting all of these ideas," I ask.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." I just nod my head.

My gaze falls back on the screen. Holly was able to make it to the river, even in her…condition.

Margaret and Richard, District 8 tributes, do not make it to the river in time. Well, Richard at least. He gets a couple of bites from the insects, but I don't see any bite Margaret. They both get into the river, though. I wonder what these bites cause…

Richard presses his hands against his head and closes his eyes. Margaret rushes over to him. "Are you okay," she asks hurriedly while she places her small hands on his broad shoulders.

"My head hurts, a lot. Did you get bit," he asks while wincing.

"No," she says with a look of worry in her eyes. She feels his forehead. "You're burning up."

"What an observation," he says with sarcasm dripping from his words. "What do you expect? I got bit by frickin' fly mutations!" Margaret removes her hands from his shoulders and takes a couple of steps back with tears in her eyes. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he says in a very sweet voice. He walks over to her and embraces her. She has a look of pure shock on her face.

All of a sudden, he begins to cry. "You know I didn't mean it," he says in-between tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it," she whispers soothingly while rubbing her hand up and down his back. The tears suddenly stop.

He unlocks the hug and I literally see a look of insanity in his eyes. "You know what? Today is such a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the river is cool…"

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you hear yourself? To be honest, you're kind of scaring me," she replies.

"What the hell are _you_ talking about? Do you hear _yourself!_ _I'm_ fine. I don't know what's wrong with _you_," he screams. She just stares at him, confused.

The weirdest thing happens. He is about to continue yelling at her, when he randomly falls into the river. He's not dead, and I'm not sure if he fainted. Margaret rushes to his aid. I can only hope he's okay.

He hasn't seemed like himself ever since that headache started. What is up with him? Could it be because of the fly bites? Are the Games getting to him? What is going on?

"What's up with Richard," I ask, voicing my thoughts.

"I don't know. It's probably from the fly bites, though," he replies. I just hope it wears off.

Warren and Violet, District 9 and 7 tributes, run hand in hand towards the river. They are both able to make it in the water before the tiny bugs bite them. The flies are remarkably slower than the previous gnats, but far more dangerous.

Ivy and Harvey, District 11 tributes, make it into the river as well. Ivy suddenly traps Harvey in an embrace. Harvey hugs her back. "Anything wrong," he asks her.

"That was just scary, I'm just glad it's over," she replies shakily.

"I know what you mean. I was scared you were going to get hurt."

"Same here," she replies. He kisses her sweetly.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Same here," she repeats. He smiles as does she. Her smile fades. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," he replies in a shaky voice. "I just don't know."

I gaze back at Holly because Ivy and Harvey's predicament is just too heartbreaking. She is in the middle of a conversation with 'Lane'. "I love you, Lane," she says in a shaky voice. She pauses as if 'Lane' was saying something. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I murdered you."

A/N-Hey! Here's another chapter! I hope you liked it! What do you think is up with Richard? Please review with the new fancy review button! You should try it out. Okay, so thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I really love reading them! I also wanted to say I allow anonymous reviews, now! I actually never knew I didn't allow them…Anyway, I wanted to answer .com's question. I usually update every couple of days, but it depends. Sometimes I'll update earlier or later. I just want to say thank you to all of the amazing people that have reviewed this story and to everyone who has read it! Wow, this was a long author's note…


	22. Lovesick

A/N-Here goes nothing!

The Games

I am still shivering at the thought of Holly's words yesterday. She knew Lane was dead. She knew she's the one who killed him. She knew it was all her fault. She knew she loved him. She knew she was sorry. There's still one question that is still unanswered. Why did she do it?

It's morning in the arena and the sun is just coming up. Richard, District 8 tribute, is still acting odd. He slept all day, but he couldn't at night. He had more mood swings and he had bumps all over his body. The bumps weren't like the gnat bumps. They are much larger, but not huge. He says they hurt.

Margaret, District 8 tribute, is going through hell. She is so confused and scared. I don't think she understands that he's doing this because of the fly bites he received. It's very sad.

Richard fell asleep awhile ago. Margaret is silently crying beside him. It just breaks my heart. "I'm sorry this happened to you," Margaret whispers. She wipes his hair out of his face. "You've been so good to me. You don't deserve this." She reveals a knife. More tears fall down her face. "I can't bear to see you in pain." She lets out a shaky breath. "Let's face it; I'm scared of you, now. I don't know what's gotten into you." She raises the knife high. Is she really going through with this?  
>Margaret lets out more tears and drops the knife. "I can't do it," she whispers. "How could I have even thought about killing you," she whispers. "I've turned into a monster." Oh, no. This cannot end well.<p>

She takes the knife and raises the knife high. This time she brings it down, but it doesn't touch Richard. The knife plunges deep into her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she squeaks with pain apparent in her voice. She clutches her stomach with her seemingly frail hands. She winces and takes her last breath. The cannon booms, signaling her death. Well, suicide.

The cannon wakes Richard and he sees Margaret. "Margaret," he whispers. He shakes her frail shoulders, but she doesn't move. He begins to cry. "I'm sorry," he cries. "I should've been there for you. I'm sorry," he repeats. This is where his mood swings begin.

"Why would you do such a thing," he screams. "Why would you do this to me? Your brother will never forgive me!" He begins to cry again. "I promised. I promised I would keep you safe."

A smile suddenly breaks on his face. "You were always like a little sister to me." He wipes back a strand of her hair out of her face. "I love you." He moves away from her and lets the hovercraft take her away. He falls back asleep on the sand in a peaceful sleep.

I observe the Careers next. Summer, District 4 tribute, is still asleep, but Vincent and Mae, District 2 tributes, are well awake.

"Who do you think died," Mae asks. Vincent shrugs while looking into the distance. "Come on, you have to talk to me sometime."

"Oh yeah. What do I have to say to you," he snaps while staring into her brown eyes.

"Whatever," she mumbles. She glances at Summer. "What should we do about her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's not a threat at all."

"I know, but when the Games come to an end we can't all live happily ever after."

"It won't be hard to get rid of her," he mumbles.

"I agree," she responds. They sit in awkward silence.

"Why don't you like me," Vincent finally says. Mae looks at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Vincent, we're in the Games."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Yeah, so what is there to tell?"

"Let me change the question. If we weren't in the Games, would you consider going out with me?"

"Vincent, we _are_ in the Games, and nothing is going to change that."

"Can you please just answer my question," he replies in the calmest tone he can manage.

"I don't know."

"Please, can you just answer my question?"

"I seriously don't know."

He lets out an audible sigh. "Mae, I-," but he never gets a chance to finish. Summer wakes suddenly, and interrupts Vincent. Vincent lets out another audible sigh. That's when the gas appears.

There is a weird fog that begins to cover the whole arena. It moves in quickly and disappears just as fast. All of the tributes are touched by it. At first, nothing happens. The tributes seem perplexed.

"What do you think the fog was for," I ask Haran.

"I think the fog spreads a disease. Well, according to the Ten Plagues, anyway." I stare at him, confused.

"What are the Ten Plagues," I ask.

"Egyptians went through the Ten Plagues. The Pharaoh wouldn't let Moses and his people go, so Moses told him God would cause havoc on the Egyptians. The Ten Plagues are what the Egyptians went through." Ugh…he's too smart.

"Wow, you know your history."

"Actually, I looked it up in a textbook when I went home yesterday."

I focus my attention back on the screen. Richard didn't even wake up. Go figure. He's been sleeping all day.

Ivy and Harvey, District 11 tributes, are sitting in the sand, hand in hand. "Do you feel okay," Ivy asks Harvey.

"Yeah, I feel fine," he replies, but it's not that convincing. After he says these words, he vomits. She is shocked, but she soon regurgitates as well. It's very gross to watch.

Violet and Warren, District 7 and 9 tributes, also threw up. "I don't feel so good," Violet says.

"Neither do I," Warren responds. Violet clutches her stomach. "What's wrong," he asks.

"My stomach is killing me," she responds.

Warren clutches his stomach as well. "Same here," he says while wincing. Looks like Haran was right. All of the tributes are sick.

Holly, District 1 tribute, just threw up in the sand. She also has stomach pain. She still talks to Lane, but I'm not sure if she's imagining it, or if he really is haunting her.

"I said I was sorry," she says through tears. She pauses. "I can't, Lane. I can't be with you just yet," she whispers. Lane wants her to commit suicide? "I love you and I'll be with you soon enough."

The other tributes have the same side effects. Stomach pain and frequent vomiting. It's extremely disgusting. Just watching them make me want to throw up as well.

I decide to observe the Careers. Mae went to go get some more water or something of that nature. Summer and Vincent are all alone.

"So…," Summer starts.

"So…," Vincent repeats.

"Do you love her," she says quickly. He glares at her.

"Is that any of your business," he snaps.

"Hey, I'm on your side," she says quickly.

"Why do you even care," he asks.

"I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Wait. What?"

"You love her. I can tell."

"Oh, yeah? How can you tell," he asks with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"By the way you look at her," she replies. His eyes go wide, and he looks away.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop talking." She just nods.

"Can I just say one more thing?" He glares at her. "She looks at you the same way."

A/N-Hey! How's it going? Another chapter! Love? Hate? Review! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I smile at each and every one! Oh, I just wanted to answer I3peeta's question. The Gamemakers based this arena after Moses asked the Pharaoh to let his people go, when the Plagues began. Feel free to ask questions! I'm glad to answer them! Until next time!


	23. It changes you

A/N- Just so you know I am NOT describing what boils look like. If you really want to know what they look like, look it up on Google. I DO NOT recommend it. You only make that mistake once. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games.

The Games

I am somewhat excited for today. Holly, District 4 tribute, told Vincent, District 2 tribute, that Mae, District 2 tribute, liked him back! Oh, my! I haven't been this anxious since my wedding. What will happen next?

"So, which plague is next," I ask the all knowing Haran.

"The next plague is boils," he says with a look of disgust on his face.

"What are boils," I ask.

"You don't want to know," he replies gravely. I stare at him confused. Whatever. It's probably nothing.

The Careers seem well this morning, like the sickness wore off. They all sit together in the sand. Vincent stares at Mae with a new expression. Hope. She seems confused by this, but doesn't say anything. Summer pretends to sleep.

I noticed something weird, though. All of the tributes are scratching like crazy, but this doesn't stop Vincent from confronting Mae. "Hi," he greets.

"Hi," she responds.

"How's it going," he asks.

"How do you think it's going," she responds sarcastically. Yes, this is the love of his life. Poor guy.

"Well excuse me for trying to start conversation," he says, his voice raising.

"Whatever," she mumbles.

"Please, can you just talk to me," he says, trying to control his anger.

"There's nothing to say."

"Damn it, Mae! I spill my heart out to you, and you won't even talk to me! Come on!"

"Fine, you want me to talk to you? I'll talk to you. I have two younger brothers and two parents. I am seventeen. I wasn't even supposed to go to the Games this year. I was supposed to go next year," she nearly screams.

"I'm sorry," he interjects calmly.

"Whatever," she replies, her voice calm.

"Anything else," he asks.

"The Games have been my life. My parents told me at a very young age that I would enter the Games and win. That's the only reason my mother gave birth to me. She wanted to be the mother of a Hunger Games victor." She looked away from his blazing eyes. "She never loved me. My parents never loved me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Vincent says soothingly while patting her back.

"How do you know? I see how they look at me. They don't look at me like their daughter. They look at me like a gambler looks at dice," she screams.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Whatever," she mumbles again. "How about you? Tell me about the wonderful life of Vincent Clay," she says with sarcasm dripping from her words. I can see him trying to maintain his temper.

"I have a brother and two parents. My parents were very loving and caring as long as I was doing what I was supposed to."

"What do you mean," Mae asks. I lean in my seat, curious as well.

"Well, once my father beat me with an iron rod because I got a bad score in training. I actually still have a scar from it."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven." Mae's eyes go wide for a second, but quickly go back to normal.

"My parents only hit me with their fists." After a moment of silence, she says, "Can I see the scar?"

Vincent simply nods. He takes off his light gray shirt and reveals his muscular body. Mae's eyes go big again. There is a long scar running down his back along with others surrounding it. He turns around and sits cross legged so Mae can observe the scar.

She kneels and leans forward to get a better look at it. She closes her eyes. I can see what Summer sees. She does care for him.

She gingerly runs her fingers across the scar. Vincent closes his eyes. She takes a closer look at the other scars. "Are these all from your father?"

"Yes," he replies with his eyes still closed. She runs her hands across his other scars.

"You have so many," she whispers.

"He beat me many times," he whispers back. She crawls in front of him.

"You didn't deserve it," she says. I am surprised by her comment. I have to say, she only opens up to Vincent.

Vincent looks surprised, too. He opens his eyes. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything," he replies. She smiles, but it immediately disappears. She slowly leans in and plants a kiss on his lips.

She quickly pulls away and looks surprised by her actions. She begins to shake her head. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

His smile quickly vanishes. "What do you mean? I don't mind. Mae, I love-."

"No, no, no, no. Pretend this never happened, okay?"

"What? No! Mae, I-."

"Stop! Just stop."

"Whatever." He stands up and walks away from her while putting his shirt back on. Mae looks away sadly.

"I've been hurt before, I just don't want that to happen again," she whispers, but he doesn't hear her. I wish he did.

Ivy and Harvey, District 11 tributes, are wrapped in each other's arms near the river. I am beginning to see small bumps on the tributes, but I'm sure they're nothing.

"I have an idea" Ivy says.

"What about," Harvey asks.

"Us," she replies.

"Okay," he says cautiously.

"I think it's clear both are not going to make it out of here, and I am not leaving this arena without you," she states.

"Neither am I," he says while planting a kiss on her cheek. He grabs her hand.

"Let's leave together," she whispers.

"What?" She pulls out two daggers. One is gold and one is silver.

"We can leave together."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can take the silver one and you can take the gold one." Does she want him to commit suicide with her?

"Don't you think that's a little extreme…"

"I don't want to die from a deranged tribute's spear in my stomach or from mutt attacks."

"Ivy, I love you. You know that," he starts. She blushes. "I think this is a little premature."

"How is this premature? We will die in this arena. We both agreed we weren't going to leave without the other. I don't want to spend a second of my life without you. I hope you feel the same."

"I do. You know I do, Ivy. I love you more than anything and I wouldn't want to spend a second of my life without you either." He begins to whisper. "Maybe we can both get out of here."

"How," she nearly shrieks. "How do you expect to do that? There can and will only be one victor!" She turns away from him. "I can see you want that position," she whispers.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to die at seventeen! I have a family, Ivy. Did you ever think about that? I have a family that wants me to come back to them. They would never forgive me if I just gave up without a fight."

"I have a family, too!" She yanks her hand from his. "Did you ever think about that? I'm only sixteen! What do you think my family would do if I went through with this? Unlike you, I don't care! So what if they don't forgive me? I don't give a shit!"

"Listen, can we talk about this later," he says, trying to soothe her. "I hate fighting with you."

"Just leave me alone," she mumbles.

"Oh, don't be grouchy." He tilts her chin up and kisses her. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay," she sighs, putting her hand back in his. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I can feel tears forming in my eyes. Why do they have to die? They don't deserve it! No one deserves it!

I begin to observe Holly, District 1 tribute, to try to get my mind off of Ivy and Harvey. Holly is sobbing. "I told you I was sorry," she says in-between sobs. I guess she's talking to Lane. "I didn't want to." She wipes some of her many tears away. "I do love you!" She pauses. "I was scared. I didn't want to do it!"

I look at the screen closer. I can see a boil right in the middle of Holly's forehead. Haran was right for not explaining them to me. One boil makes my lunch want to make a reappearance.

Holly is crying so hard she can't even speak. She covers her ears with her hands. She begins to shake her head quickly. "No," she squeaks. "No, no, no, no," she repeats.

I can't believe what the Capitol makes these people go through. This is all so unfair.

Warren and Violet, District 9 and 7 tributes, are sitting hand in hand in the sand. They also have many boils covering them. "I wonder what the other tributes are doing," Violet wonders out loud.

"I don't know," Warren replies.

"Hey, Warren?"

"Yes, Miss Violet?" Violet laughs.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" The question catches him off guard.

"Yes," he replies cautiously.

"Did you love her," she asks. He replies in a heartbeat.

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"I honestly don't know." She thinks about his answer for a minute or two. I can see him biting his lip, hoping he said the right thing.

"I hope you find out soon."

A/N-Hey! I am SO sorry for not updating! I had tons and tons of homework! I know I'm using that excuse a lot, but it's true. My teacher is insane. Anyway, review please! I really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Until next time!


	24. Revenge

A/N- Another chapter! Enjoy!

The Games

Disappointing. That is all I have to say about yesterday. I cannot believe Mae. She is just being annoying. She loves Vincent. He loves her. Is there anything more than that?

Haran seems equally disappointed. He's been quiet since we arrived this morning. "Is everything alright," I ask Haran, even though I think I know the answer.

"No, not at all," he replies.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You'll see," he replies.

"See what?" He ignores me. I think it's because the camera turns on, but I can't be sure.

"Hello," I greet the camera. Haran greets the camera as well. "I know everyone is very excited for today."

"Not everyone," Haran mumbles. I stare at him, shocked. Was it me or did that sound…treasonous.

I ignore his last comment. I can tell someone is talking to him in his earpiece because he keeps on shaking his head. "Do you know what the next plague is," I ask Haran. I realize only after I ask him that maybe talking to him isn't the best idea.

"How the hell would I know," he growls.

"Well, you said you knew the plagues, so I assumed…"

"Yes, you assumed. Do you want to know what? Assumptions can sometimes be misleading." He takes a pause as if contemplating if he should say something else. I cut him off. If there's a part of him that thinks he shouldn't be saying it, then I don't want him to.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

"I guess we will have to find out what torture machine the Capitol decided to use."

"Say we're going to take a break," a voice whispers into my earpiece.

"Well, we're going to take a small break." I smile a smile for the camera. For _my_ camera. _My_ people. This is _my_ show. No. This is not my camera. These are not my people. This is not my show. I know that now, but now may be too late.

President Snow moseys in front of me and Haran. He startles me. How did he get here? How did he get here so fast? He is dressed in a black suit. His hair is a metallic grey color. He has on a smile that reminds me of Holly's.

"Hale, can I talk to Haran for a second," President Snow asks. His voice startles me and the sudden odor of roses does as well. This is our fairly new president. The other one died suddenly after a feast. No one knows what happened, but there are rumors…

"Why certainly." I leave the tiny room. That's when I notice all of the guards blocking the doorways. I hope they're just there for the president, but…

My thoughts are beginning to scare me as I begin to sprint out of one door and straight to the bathroom.

As I am running, a purple haired woman stops me. "Excuse me, Hale. Your wife is waiting on the phone for you. She says it's urgent."

I sigh. This is possibly the worst time. Wait, my wife never calls me at work…

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just told me to get you immediately."

I begin to sprint. Not to the bathroom, but to the office that holds the phone my wife is waiting on.

I get there soon and I can see the phone. I'm almost scared answering it. I hesitantly pick it up. "Hello," I say cautiously.

"Hello? Hale? Is that you," her voice sounds scared.

"Yes, Wendy. It's me."

She sighs. "I'm so scared," she whispers into the phone.

"Why? What's wrong," I ask hurriedly.

"I-I'm," she whispers.

"You're what?"  
>"I'm pregnant."<p>

"What," I ask because, honestly, we didn't plan on having kids. It was never one of our desires.

"Yes," she says as she begins to cry. "I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do, honey. I guess we're going to have a baby," I whisper. I don't hear anything on the other end. "When did you find out?"

"Today."

"It's going to be okay. We'll get through this." I still don't hear anything on the other end. "I have to go now." I still don't hear anything. "I love you. Goodbye."

"Bye," she whispers. I hang up the phone. The idea begins to sink in. My wife is pregnant. The thought brings a smile to my face. I'm going to have a child.

I begin to amble down the hallway towards the studio. The guards are still there, but they do not stop me when I try to enter. President Snow is in the middle of a conversation with Haran. My previous fears return. What is going to happen to Haran? There is another one that scares me even more. Is he mad at me as well?

President Snow's back is to me as I quietly saunter to my seat. I overhear some of their conversation. "You need to be careful next time. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your wife," he says with an eerie smile.

"Don't you dare touch my wife," Haran growls. He sees me out of the corner of his eye. I see him glance at me. "What are you scared of? Rebellion?"

"You better watch your mouth," he whispers, his smile fading.

"The Capitol will be overcome one day. One day you'll pay for your actions."

"Ditto," he whispers, his smile has returned. He gets up from his seat and faces me. I try to appear unalarmed. I hope he doesn't notice how scared I really am. He moseys right past me and leans towards me. "You should be careful, too. Oh, and congratulations on the baby." With that, he ambles straight of the room leaving me and Haran speechless.

"Let's begin the show," I tell the cameraman. There is only one thought that continues to run through my head. How does he know about the baby?

The screen flickers on and the camera begins to roll again. "Hello! We're back!" I look at Haran and he doesn't say anything. I guess I'll be doing the rest of the show by myself.

The arena's sky is dark and cloudy. Rain is pouring down. Thunder can be heard and lightning is electrifying the sky. All of the tributes are huddled together or in a tent.

I begin to observe Richard, District 8 tribute. I haven't watched him in awhile. He is just skipping around in the sand. Suddenly, he falls over. I think it's another one of his random naps, but the cannon sounds. His body is lifted out of the arena. I guess the flies were deadly.

"A tribute dead," I say. I can still hear Richard's distinct laughter inside my head. His smile. All gone. Another life gone.

I begin to observe the Careers, but I'm scared. Someone already died! The Gamemakers are just whizzing through these tributes.

Mae and Vincent, District 2 tributes, and Summer, District 4 tribute, are all sitting in their tent. Mae is sitting next to Summer and Vincent is sitting across from them.

"Pretty bad storm," Holly says, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," Mae agrees. Vincent remains silent. A weird expression crosses Summer's face. She slowly moves to sit next to Vincent. Mae look confused.

"Are you okay, Vincent," Summer asks in a sing song voice. She hesitantly put a hand on his leg. Vincent stares at it with confusion. She leans over and whispers something in his ear. He nods in understanding.

"I'm fine," he says. He hesitantly grabs her hand in his. He kisses her forehead.

"What the…," Mae mutters. "Are you guys dating?" Are they dating? What about Mae?  
>"Why do you care," Vincent says harshly.<p>

"Well, you kissed me and I…," she says.

"I know you kissed him," Summer says. "I saw."

"You did," Vincent and Mae ask simultaneously.

"Yes," she says. She sits on his lap. Vincent noticeably tenses up. Summer wraps her arms around his neck. Mae noticeably grinds her teeth and grips her hands until her knuckles turn white.

"You're so jealous," Summer announces.

"What? No," Mae defends herself. Summer closes her eyes and kisses Vincent quickly. Mae loses it.

Mae lunges at Summer and pins her to the ground. Vincent just sits there, dumbfounded. Mae wraps her hands around Summer's neck. Summer doesn't move.

"You are so jealous," Summer repeats.

"No I am not," Mae declares. Her tighten on Summer's neck tightens.

"Get off of her, Mae," Vincent demands. Mae doesn't listen.

Summer gathers all of her energy and flips Mae onto her back. Mae looks

shocked that Summer could do that. "Oh, yeah. I can fight, too."

"Break it up," Vincent demands.

"Not until she admits it," Summer says.

"I do not like Vincent," Mae hisses.

"I never said you did," Summer states, "but it is obvious." Mae blushes. Summer slowly gets off of her and Mae slowly sits up. Vincent just sits there gaping.

They sit in silence. Each of them is sitting in different corners of the tent. The only sound to be heard is the rain pounding on the tent roof and the occasional sound of thunder.

Violet and Warren, District 7 and 9 tributes, are the next set of tributes I observe. They are both huddled together by the river. I can see Holly, District 1 tribute, staring at them from a distance. She has a backpack strapped on as well as a crazy glint in her eye. How did she find them?

I want to tell them to run. I want to help them. I can't. I can only hope they'll be okay.

Holly readies her spear and aims at Warren. He doesn't see it coming. The spear is soon in his back. It's too late.

Warren falls over and Violet stares at him with confusion. That is until she sees the spear. She looks around for the person responsible, but Holly is already gone. Tears instantly fill her eyes.

"Warren," she asks in a shaky voice as a tear rolls down her cheek. She cups his face and Warren looks up into her eyes.

"Violet," he whispers. "I know now."

"What?"

"I love you," he says in a quiet voice.

"I love you, too," she says. "If only we came to this realization sooner."

Warren laughs, but soon stops as he winces. More tears roll down her face. "Please don't cry."

"I'll try no to." She pauses. "I'm so sorry. Warren, I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." He begins to close his eyes. "I have to go now."

"No, Warren! Don't close you eyes! Don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised," she says through tears, but it's too late. The cannon booms. Violet only cries harder. "Warren, you promised. You promised," she repeats.

I begin to observe the person responsible for his death. Holly runs like a maniac away from Violet. She falls to the sand and covers her ears. "If we can't be together, no one can. I'll make sure of it," she says with a creepy smile. She removes her hands. I guess she's talking to Lane again. "I can promise you that." She pauses. "Yes, after that I will join you." My eyes go wide. She's after the couples in the arena.

I observe Ivy and Harvey, District 11 tributes, frantically. They are very close to Holly, and I think she knows that. Ivy and Harvey are wrapped in each other's arms again. They are so cute.

Holly removes her backpack and grabs another spear from it. She has quite a supply. She aims her spear and lodges it into Ivy's back. The creepy thing is Ivy predicted this would happen last night.

Ivy falls over and Holly sprints in the opposite direction. Harvey immediately takes Ivy's hand and his eyes go wide when he sees the spear.

"I told you," she whispers accusingly. "I told you we could've left together."

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry," he repeats.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispers. "I love you."

"I love you. Don't close your eyes. Please, don't close your eyes."

"I have to," she states. "It's your fault. If only you had listened to me. We could've left together," she declares as she closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," he repeats, but the cannon sounds before he can hear an answer. He begins to cry. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses it. "I'm going to miss you, too." His tears never cease.

Night is descending onto the arena and Holly lies down. The other tributes try to go to bed, too. "Goodnight, Lane," she murmurs as she closes her eyes. "I'll be with you soon enough," she murmurs. "Soon enough."

A/N- Hello! How are you? What did you think of this chapter? Sorry if it's a little creepy with Holly, but I imagined her going insane. What did you think? Please review! Questions, comments, or smiley faces would be wonderful! Oh, and please vote on my poll! It's on my profile. It's about who you want to win these Games. The end is near. Anyway, have a great day, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	25. Too late

A/N-Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!

The Games

Haran is extremely quiet. It scares me. I even saw him tear up a little bit. I begin to get scared. What did the Capitol do to him?

"What's wrong," I whisper in his ear. I hope no one else hears.

I can see a tear roll down his cheek. "They killed her," he whispers back. "They killed her," he repeats.

"Who are they? Who did they kill?"

"People from the Capitol killed my wife. They killed her for the little stunt I pulled yesterday." More tears begin to roll down his face. "I loved her, Hale. I really did. I didn't mean for that to happen. I really didn't."

"I know. I know," I say as I put my hand on his back.

"Be careful," he says as he looks at me. "You have to be careful."

"I will," I reply.

"They're going to kill me," he whispers. "Don't make the mistake I did."

"I won't," I say, scared out of my wits. "I promise." I notice the make-up people running over to Haran and me. They fix Haran's make-up. He doesn't even look in their direction. The make-up people leave Haran and I alone, and the cameras begin rolling. I can only wonder if our conversation was bugged.

"Hello! How's everyone doing today," I greet the camera. I put on a fake smile and hope it looks authentic. "I know yesterday was an exciting day! I hope today will be just as exciting!" Haran just sits there with tear filled eyes.

"What's today's plague," I ask Haran. He simply shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon!" He just shrugs his shoulders again.

I glance at the screen and immediately notice the bugs. They have light green bodies and tiny wings. They appear out of nowhere and make this annoying clicking sound. They immediately go towards the tributes' food. They consume all of the food and disappear as fast as they came. I'm guessing they were locusts. The tributes seem perplexed.

I decide to observe the brokenhearted tributes first. Violet, District 7 tribute, is sitting in the same spot she was in yesterday. She hasn't moved a muscle. She stares longingly into the distance. "Why me," she screams. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She begins to cry all over again, but no one is there to comfort her this time. Warren is not there to wrap her in his arms. He is not there to comfort her with his soothing words. He is not there to love her.

Harvey, District 11 tribute, is taking Ivy's death hard as well. He hasn't stopped crying since she died. "I'm sorry," he repeats through sobs. "I'm sorry." He wraps his arms around his knees that are pressed tightly against his chest. He begins to rock back and forth. "I'm so sorry."

My attention falls on the person responsible for this. Holly, District 1 tribute, is awake and on the move. She is heading towards the Career camp with an evil glint in her eye as well as a backpack full of spears.

Vincent and Mae, District 2 tributes, are in the tent with Summer, District 4 tribute. The rain has cleared up, but they still didn't leave the tent.

The Careers are oblivious to Holly creeping in on their camp. Well, I guess it used to be her camp, too. She knows it well. That's what scares me.

"Final six," Summer says, but her voice isn't enthusiastic. It's more monotonous.

"Yeah," Vincent sighs. He glances at Mae, but she avoids eye contact.

"I wonder if they interviewed my boyfriend. I wonder what he would say," Summer wonders out loud. "Do you have a girlfriend," she asks Vincent.

"No," he replies as he stares longingly at Mae.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Mae," Summer asks.

"No," she mumbles while staring at her shoes.

"Oh. My boyfriend's name is Lloyd. He's so nice and sweet and I love him so much-."

"No one cares," Mae snaps. Summer looks at her with startled eyes. "Whatever," she mumbles. A silence falls on the group.

"I was just trying to start conversation," Summer mumbles.

Holly stealthily enters the vicinity of the camp. She quietly grabs a spear out of her backpack. She begins to make clicking sounds.

"What is that," Mae asks.

"How should I know," Vincent replies icily.

"I heard something, too," Summer interjects.

"It was probably nothing," Vincent responds.

"I'll check it out," Mae says. She grabs her bow and arrow from the middle of the tent where all of their weapons are located.

"Are you sure it's safe," Vincent asks with concern.

"I can handle myself," she answers harshly.

Mae quietly exits the tent and looks for the sound. She sees Holly with her spear and tries to bring up her bow and arrow. It's too late. The spear is already in her stomach.

"I did it, Lane," Holly screams. "I did it!" Vincent comes rushing out of the tent and Summer follows. Vincent sees Holly and impales her with a knife hurriedly. The cannon sounds. It was a quick death, really. A hovercraft takes her away. The creepy thing is the smile planted on Holly's face.

Mae is sprawled in the sand. She stares at the sun that is just bright and beaming. "Mae," Vincent says. Tears are already tumbling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. If I would've come with you-."

"Stop," she mumbles. She winces from the pain. "Are you crying," she asks while she begins to stare at his face. Vincent only nods. "Careers don't cry."

"Careers aren't supposed to die, either," he snaps. Mae winces at his words. It's true. She is going to die. Any minute now, she'll be gone. "I'm sorry," he repeats.

"Just stop," she sighs. She puts one of her hands on his cheek. Her eyes begin to close. "I love you," she whispers right before the cannon booms.

Vincent's tears come down harder. "I love you, too! Please don't leave me!" He picks up her limp body and wraps his arms around it. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't tell me earlier," he sobs. He just squeeze's her body harder.

Summer puts one of her hands on his back. "It's okay. It'll be okay," she says soothingly. Vincent ignores her. "If you love something, let it be. If it comes back, it was meant to be." He shrugs her hand off his shoulder.

"Go away," he growls.

"Vincent," she begins.

"Go away if you know what's good for you." Summer looks at him sadly, but leaves him alone. She grabs some supplies and leaves the camp. She never looks back.

"Goodbye," she says. He doesn't even watch her leave. He only stares into the eyes of the deceased girl in front of him.

"You weren't supposed to die," he whispers. He buries his face in her hair. "You weren't supposed to die. I was."

A/N-The Games are almost over! Please vote for the person you want to be victor! I know I say it in almost every chapter, but I don't know who I want to win. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Each one is highly appreciated and cherished! Review please! See you soon!


	26. A Career is a Career

A/N-Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I received! Thank you so much! I can't even express how grateful I am! I also wanted to say that I promise this will have a happy ending! I know it has been pretty sad so far, but I promise it will have a happy ending. Enjoy!

The Games

I just want these Games to be over. I want this nightmare to end. I want to be at home with my wife. Actually, I want to be anywhere but here.

The camera turns on and I greet it cheerfully with a fake smile. Fake. This is all fake. It's like a routine now. I smile for the camera. I say cheerful things. I go home and repeat the process when I come back the next day.

The screen flickers on and I look twice. The arena's sky is pitch black. I can barely see anything. "Wait, isn't this the last plague," I ask Haran. I haven't heard a sound come out of him since I arrived this morning.

"No, the last plague is tomorrow. Today is the Ninth Plague which is darkness," he replies while staring into the distance.

"Oh," I simply say. I smile. It's nice to hear his voice and see him smile. Even though it's forced, it's still nice.

"The Games should be over by tomorrow," he clarifies. My eyes widen. This nightmare will finally end.

"Really," I ask, not comprehending what he just said.

"Yes, unless the Gamemakers add some more 'surprises'."

"Wow," is all I can manage to say.

I begin to observe Vincent, District 2 tribute, first. He is inside his tent. He stares longingly into the distance. He suddenly stands up and takes some of his knives. "I have to win," he says to himself. "I have to win for Mae."

He has trouble finding his way through the darkness that surrounds him. He has a stony expression that is ingrained in his face. His eyes are cold and unforgiving. He is so different from the tribute I've come to know.

` He spots smoke in the distance. Vincent takes off in a sprint towards it. The sand slows him down a bit, but he still makes it there in good time.

"Why would someone start a fire in a desert? Aren't deserts supposed to be hot," I ask. I am downright confused.

"Deserts lose all of its heat during the night," he answers in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Oh," I say.

I squint to try to make out who set the fire. His face is illuminated by the campfire. Harvey's face.

Harvey, District 11 tribute, has his hands hovering over the tips of the flames. Shivers wrack his body. He's a mess.

Vincent does not try to sneak up on him. He makes his presence known. "Hello, Harvey. Long time no see."

Harvey, District 11 tribute, snaps his head around and spots Vincent with a gleaming knife in his hand. Harvey tries to make a hasty retreat, but trips over his own feet.

Vincent quickly runs up to him and pins him under his immense weight. Harvey squirms under him, but eventually gives up once he realizes it's hopeless.

"How are you doing," Vincent asks with a spine-chilling smile. He looks unhinged. He probably is.

Harvey refuses to answer. He refuses to give Vincent that satisfaction. "Not feeling very talkative today? No matter. There's not much to say." Vincent holds his knife to Harvey's cheek.

"So, how did your district partner die?" Harvey still refuses to answer. "Her name was Ivy, right?" Harvey simply nods his head with a gloomy look in his eyes. "Oh, I see. You loved her right?" Harvey just looks into the distance. Silence is his answer.

"I was in love," he says as he digs the knife into Harvey's cheek. Harvey winces as the foreign object enters his skin. A river of crimson begins to flow freely from the new wound. Vincent smiles a sadistic smile.

"She didn't love my back at first," he says as he makes another cut attached to the previous. Harvey closes his eyes and winces at the pain, but he refuses to cry out. "She refused to accept her feelings for me," he says as he makes another incision. "That is if she had any," he states as another incision is made.

"Why should I care," Harvey hisses. Vincent laughs.

"So you can talk." He makes a deeper incision and blood flows out more rapidly than before. Harvey squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his hands into fists. "I don't expect you to care." He makes another deep incision. He's not going to make Harvey's death fast.

Harvey opens his eyes and stares defiantly at Vincent. "Then why tell me?"

Vincent makes a smaller cut on his cheek. "You'll see." He smiles villainously. "I knew she had feelings for me." He makes another big incision on Harvey's face, but I can't see what he's drawing. There's too much blood.

"Mae never liked to admit them, but I knew." Harvey just continues to glare at him as he makes another deep incision. Harvey winces, but refuses to break eye contact.

"She told me when she died," he states. His tough demeanor breaks, and he looks into the distance. His eyes are filled with sadness and outlined in tears. He shakes his head, and his eyes become ruthless again. He makes a very deep cut. Harvey cries out in pain.

"By then it was too late," he declares. He makes another deep cut. He smiles. He brings his hand up to Harvey's cheek and wipes away all of the blood. Harvey cries out in pain. I take a closer look at what Vincent engraved in his cheek. In big, bold letters it says a name. Her name. Mae's name.

"Oh, yeah," Vincent mutters before adding another touch. He creates a big heart around her name. "Perfect." Harvey looks confused, but doesn't ask anything. He brings the knife covered in crimson to Harvey's throat.

Harvey's eyes plead for Vincent to kill him quick. He wants to die a fast and peaceful death, but he does not receive that. "Not quite yet," Vincent says with a signature Career smile. I can only imagine what pain Vincent is going through.

Vincent begins to carve bloody patterns on his other cheek. He smiles a little more every time blood rushes from a new wound that he creates. He really is a Career. He was never a sweet guy in love with the girl of his dreams. He tried to be good to her. He tried to control his anger at times. Let's face it; he was pretending. He was always capable of doing something so terrible. He just proved that.

Harvey is about to lose consciousness. I can tell. He is having trouble keeping his eyes open. "One more thing," Vincent says with an evil glint in his eye. He harshly grabs Harvey's arm and begins to write more. This time the name is his in big bold letters.

Harvey takes one glance at his arm before he passes out. Vincent smiles. He gets off of him and starts to leave his victim when realization flickers across his face. He moseys back to Harvey and slowly slits his throat. The blood stains the sand that surrounds them.

He walks away with a bounce in his step after the cannon booms. "Three more left," he mumbles. "Soon, it'll just be me."

"Another tribute dead," I state. Haran just nods. "I wonder who's going to win."

"Vincent probably," he declares. I nod. Vincent is a ruthless killer.

Summer, District 4 tribute, catches my eye. She sits near the river and is huddled in a blanket. She saw the smoke as well, but remained in her spot. She didn't go towards it like most Careers would. She is not an ordinary Career. Unlike most, she seems to have a conscious. That can be a curse and a gift at the same time.

Violet, District 7 tribute, is silently crying. She is shivering and her teeth are clattering. She takes out some matches from her few supplies and starts a fire. If she only knew that Vincent is nearby.

Vincent runs straight to the fire and runs faster when he hears her muffled cries. He finds her sitting near the fire. "Hello," he greets. She glances at him, but doesn't move. She stares back into the fire.

He jogs over to her and pins her to the sand. She doesn't say a word. Instead, she closes her eyes. He seems annoyed by this. "Open your eyes," he orders. She slowly opens her big, brown, frightened eyes. He blinks twice and his mouth opens a little bit.

"Any last words," he says as he regains his smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Please make it fast," she pleads. His smile becomes bigger.

"It doesn't work like that." Violet's eyes become bigger.

"Please," she pleads again. Vincent just shakes his head. He takes out his knife that still has some blood from the previous victim. His hands are bleached in the crimson colored liquid, too. He doesn't seem to notice.

He makes a long cut on her arm, and Violet begins to cry. She sobs louder than she was previously. Vincent begins to shake his head.

"Please," she says in-between sobs. Vincent takes his knife from her arm and quickly slits her throat. The cannon sounds as he stares into her lifeless eyes.

"Two more tributes left," I announce. Haran just nods. "Just Summer and Vincent left." Haran nods again.

Vincent becomes angry and stands suddenly. He storms off in the opposite direction of the dead girl. "Damn those brown eyes," he mutters. The comment confuses me for a second until I begin to remember. Mae had brown eyes…

A/N-What did you think? I know PullPush wanted Violet to win. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It was a hard decision, but I decided that Summer and Vincent would be the finalists. I wanted to say thank you again for the reviews! Please review and cast your final vote for the new victor! Until the next chapter!


	27. The end is near

A/N-This will be the last chapter for the Games! This won't be the last chapter of the story, though. I'm going to be doing a big epilogue thing and everything because, honestly, it's sad to end this story! Everyone has been so nice and awesome and I am going to be so sad when I end this! I am going to be doing another multi chapter story after this so be on the lookout, if you want to read it that is. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Here's another chapter!

The Games

My heart is racing. I am so anxious for today's Games. I want Summer, District 4 tribute, to win, but Vincent, District 2 tribute, has the upper hand. He's a Career, and he acts like one. I can only pray that Summer somehow wins.

The sun is just coming up. Haran watches intently. "What a shame. The Games are coming to an end," I lie. Haran just nods. "Do you know what the last plague is?"

"The last plague is the death of the first born," he says. "Well, death of the last tribute in this case."

"Oh," I say. I wonder if the Gamemakers will be doing something special to end this year's Games. I surely hope not.

Summer wakes up with a determined look on her face. She does not want to die, and it shows. She strides over to her supplies and grabs her trident. She begins to amble down the river. She's probably looking for Vincent.

Vincent is on the move, too. He has an assortment of knives ready. He looks as determined as Summer. "For Mae," he whispers. "I'm doing this for Mae," he repeats.

Mae's face pops back into my head. He's doing all of this for her. All of this is for her. He doesn't really want to do this. It's for her. It breaks my heart.

All of a sudden, I hear a voice booming throughout the arena. "Summer is a very special girl. I love her with all of my heart. I know she can win, and she will." I recognize that voice. I think his name was Lloyd. It was from the time I interviewed him for the Games. I totally forgot.

Summer seems to recognize him as well. "Lloyd," she whispers. "Lloyd," she screams. She puts her hands over her mouth as soon as the name escapes her lips. I put my hands on my mouth, too. My heart rate picks up. Vincent is running towards Summer at full speed.

I hear another voice. I think it's Vincent's brother. I forgot his name.

"Vincent is strong and determined. I know he's going to win. There's no doubt about it. The other tributes better watch out for him." Vincent smiles at his words.

Summer gazes around. She stays in her place. She doesn't run away. She doesn't look frightened. Her expression is blank.

Vincent eventually finds her. "Haven't seen you in awhile," he says. His eyes are cold and his expression is stony. Summer looks at him the same way.

"Yeah, I know." They stare at each other longer, watching each other's moves carefully. Suddenly, Vincent rushes over to Summer and pins her to the ground like his other victims. Summer tries to flip him, but he's so heavy. She's stuck.

"Who knew we would be seeing each other so soon under these…circumstances," he says eerily with a smile tugging at his lips.

"What a shame," she deadpans. Vincent takes out his knife and puts it up to her cheek. "How can you be so cruel," she hisses. "I helped you. I was your friend."

"You were never my friend," he snaps back.

"You are a murderer," she whispers accusingly. "You always will be." She pauses and looks him dead in the eye. "Do you feel bad for killing all of those innocent people? Do you grieve their deaths, or is it just another kill? Just another person who lost their lives because of you?"

"It's not my fault," he whispers back.

"Who's fault is it, Vincent? It was your knife that ended their lives. All of those innocent children…"

"I told you it wasn't my fault," he says, his voice raising. He's becoming upset.

"Do you pray for them at night? Do you pray that they go to a better place, or does it matter? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!"

"Do you? I don't think you do." Vincent takes out his knife and makes a large incision across her arm.

"I do care," he whispers more forcefully.

"Do you remember the faces of those you have killed, or do they slip your mind? Do you even bother to remember?"

"Of course I remember," he whispers. "I remember them every night."

"Do your regret killing them, or do you take pleasure in seeing them die? Do you like to see the dying faces of innocent people?"

"I don't regret a thing."

"Do you enjoy giving them pain? Do you enjoy seeing them suffer?"

"No," he whispers.

"Why," she asks. He doesn't answer. "Why," she asks more forcefully. He still doesn't answer.

"Did you love her," she asks in a whisper, "or was she just another pretty face?"

"I loved her," he whispers. "I really did."

While Vincent is distracted with images of Mae, Summer flips him onto his back. She grabs the knife easily out of his hand and holds it to his neck.

"What a change of events," Summer says with a menacing smile.

"I really did love her," he repeats. "I really did."

"I know," she whispers. "I'll mourn for you after you die. I'll feel terrible. I'll pray for you. I'll pray you'll go to a better place. I'll remember your face before I go to sleep at night. I'll regret ending your life. I won't enjoy seeing you in pain. I'll remember you loved her." She slits his throat quickly and in one slice.

"Thank you," he whispers before the cannon booms.

"You're welcome," she whispers to his dead body. "I'm just sorry it had to end this way." Silent tears fall down from her face. She moves away from his body, so the hovercraft carries it away.

"We have a victor," I say cheerfully.

"That we do in deed," Haran says as enthusiastically as me. I'm just happy it's over, but there is something hanging over my head. How will I be able to do it next year? How have I been doing this for so long? How could I have been so brainwashed into thinking that this was all okay?

I know one thing. I want my son to be named Caesar like the Julius Caesar Haran has been telling me about. I want my son to be strong and brave, so unlike his father. Caesar Flickerman. It has a nice ring to it.

A/N-The Games are over. I promised you a happy ending, and it's coming! Don't worry. As I said before, this is not goodbye. I am doing epilogue stuff and everything. Review, please! See you soon!


	28. The last goodbyes

A/N-Two updates in one day! Awesome! These are the letters the tributes wrote to their families. I just thought you might want to read them.

Letters

District 12-

Victor's letter

_Dear mom, _

_ If you are reading this, it means I couldn't do it. It means I died in the arena. I never really thought I would make it out of the arena anyway. I wrote this letter because I want you to do some things for me._

_ I want you to remember me for who I was. I don't want you to remember me for the things that happened to me. I want you to remember me as the person I was, the good and the bad. _

_ I want you to get over me. I don't want to get in the way of your life. I know you love me, but it's over now. I'm okay. I'm in a better place._

_ I want you to tell my family I love them. I don't think I could write a letter to all of them. I would get too sad. I want them to know how much they mean to me, even though I didn't act like it sometimes. _

_ I want you to know how much I love you. You were the one person that I could trust in the hardest of times. The only person I could go to with tough situations. You never were angry with me. You were always very patient with me. I appreciate you for that, and I love you with all of my heart. _

_ Those are some of the words I never got to say. I wanted you to know sooner, but I guess the time never came. I died at age fifteen, but I lived with no regrets. That's all that really matters._

_Love,_

_ Vincent_

_P.S.-Live like you'll die tomorrow. Dream like you'll live forever._

District 4-

Summer's letter

_Dear Lloyd,_

_ What bad timing! I feel like somehow this is all my fault. If you are reading this, it means I'm dead. Ugh, I hate that word. Let's use gone. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I tried. I tried for you. I tried for us. _

_ I wish we could've had more time together. I'm glad, though, we had the time we did, even though it was short. _

_ I promise to remember you in my final moments. I can only hope you remember me, too. Can you promise me that? Can you remember me?_

_ I want you to get married and have children. Can you promise me that, too? I don't want to stop you. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I know I am. _

_ This letter is short, but I can't think of anything else to say except I love you. I love you in every possible way that I can, and I hope you know that. Don't forget the things I said because I won't be there to remind you. I love you. _

_Forever yours,_

_ Summer_

_P.S.-I have loved you since the day we met. Forever yours and, hopefully, you are forever mine._

A/N-This was just a little epilogue thing I wanted to do. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	29. Welcome home

A/N- Here's the first part of the epilogue. I'm going to do two parts. It's going to be told in Summer's point of view. Enjoy!

District 4

The noise is overwhelming. Everyone is screaming my name and clapping their hands. That is, almost everyone. I can see Logan's family in the very back. I can tell they wanted their son to win by the way they look at me.

Dalia begins to speak, but I don't pay attention. My eyes search frantically for the one person that kept me sane throughout the Games. A smile spreads across my face and my feet are frozen on the stage. Lloyd is right there in the front row.

Before I know it, Dalia is shoving me off the stage. "Haven't got all day," she says in her stupid Capitol accent that I have grown to hate.

My feet take off towards Lloyd and he meets me halfway. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. I close my eyes and try to take him in. He smells like the ocean.

He pulls back to look at my face. I gaze into his beautiful green eyes. "I missed you," he whispers.

"I missed you so much," I say as tears begin to roll down my face. He takes his hand and brushes them off. I smile wider. I am so lucky to be called his.

"I knew you could do it," he whispers.

"That makes one of us," I whisper back. He begins to laugh and I soon join in. I missed his laughter so much.

He leans down and presses a sweet kiss to my lips. I get a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pull away, though, when I remember my mom is around here somewhere. She's probably watching me.

"Mom," I whisper to a confused Lloyd. He nods his head in understanding. Right on cue, my mother walks up behind me.

"Honey," she exclaims, practically ripping me from Lloyd. She wraps me in a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry," I mouth to Lloyd over my mother's shoulder.

"It's fine," he mouths back.

My mother pulls back and looks at me with tear filled eyes. "You did it! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom," I respond. I feel another hand on my shoulder. I turn around to find my father.

"Daddy," I exclaim. I run right into his welcoming arms. He wraps me in a gentler embrace.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was so worried," he whispers.

"Thanks," I respond, tears filling my own eyes. Honestly, I have always been a daddy's girl. I bet my first word was, "Daddy."

My mother joins our hug. I love this feeling of warmth and happiness. We stand in this position for a long time before we break apart.

The immense crowd is clearing out. Some say, "Congratulations," as they leave. Others leave without a word. I don't mind. Nothing can ruin my perfect moment.

"Let's go home," my dad says. I look up at him, but remember I forgot something. Rather, someone.

"I'll be home soon. I have to do something first," I tell him. He nods in understanding. I smile appreciatively. He doesn't pry like mom does.

I wave to my parents as they walk hand-in-hand towards my house. I smile for what seems like the hundredth time today. It's cute to see a couple in love even after many years of marriage.

I sprint to the spot I know Lloyd will be at. I see people on the way there. I smile at them, but I don't stop. I hope Lloyd doesn't think I forgot about him. I really hope he doesn't.

I eventually reach the special spot on the beach that we share. I shudder. This is where I was the day of the reaping.

I can see Lloyd sitting in the sand in the distance. I slowly amble towards him. He doesn't notice me. His eyes are glued on the ocean. I quietly take a seat next to him.

"Hey," I say. His head snaps toward me.

"Dang, you scared me," he says while chuckling. I giggle, too.

"I have gotten much quieter since the last time you saw me."

"I can see that," he replies. He looks back to the ocean. I can't help but stare at the hands supporting his back. I just want my fingers to be intertwined with his.

I cautiously put my hand close to his, barely bumping into it. He seems to understand and holds my hand. I can't help but smile.

He looks at me and smiles, too. "You look beautiful when you smile," he whispers.

"Thanks," I say while blushing. "Ditto."

He blushes a little, too. "We never had a first date," he notes.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Will you, Summer Dixie, go on a date with me, Lloyd Williams," he says while smiling sheepishly.

"Of course," I say while giggling.

"Wonderful," he says.

"Well…"

"Well…"

"When is our date going to be?"

"Right now," he replies. I smile.

He leans in and kisses me gently. I get that fuzzy feeling again. He pulls away after some time.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I whisper, and I mean it. I hope he does, too. "Forever yours," I whisper. He smiles.

"Forever yours," he repeats. I can tell by the way that he says it he means it. I wrote the same thing in the letter I wrote, but he will never see that. I might show him one day, but today is not that day.

We fall asleep after some more laughs and kisses. My head lays on his chest and I listen to his steady heartbeat. I pretend to sleep, and I think he believes me. After some time I hear him mumble, "Summer Williams. I like it."

"I like it, too," I whisper.

A/N-What do you think? I put some stuff in here from her letter in the previous chapter. Anyway, I am going to be doing one last chapter after this one. The story is almost done. You have been amazing support! I am so grateful to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favorites or story alerts! Thank you. Reviews are always highly cherished. Please review! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed.


	30. True love never fades

A/N- This will be the last chapter of this story. It's so sad to end this! Everyone has been so nice and supportive! *tear* Well, *sniffle* I hope you enjoy. This will also be told in Summer's point of view. Oh, and I forgot to say I accidentally said it would be in Holly's point of view last chapter. Sorry if I confused anyone. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

District 4

20 years later…

"Honey, you're going to be late," I call to my youngest son, Andy.

"I'm coming mom," he responds. He comes rushing from upstairs and quickly snatches a piece of bread I put on the table.

"Your sisters are already on their way," I tell him. His eyes widen.

"Shoot! Samantha and Alice already left?" I nod my head. "I'm really late," he notes. He sprints out of the door.

"Bye," I say to his back.

"Bye," he yells as he continues to run. I smile. He looks so much like his father with his bright green eyes.

"Hello," greets a familiar voice from behind me. He puts his hands on my waist, wrapping me in his arms.

"Hi," I say. I turn, facing the green eyed man.

"Did they leave," Lloyd asks. I nod. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"They'll be home soon," I say. He kisses me gently.

"I guess so."

"Yup."

"So, what should we do today?"

"I don't know." I ponder for a minute or two. "Oh, I got it!"

"What?"

"Let's go to the beach," I say enthusiastically.

"Sure," he says while grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"I haven't been there in a long time," I say.

"Same," he replies. We walk there hand-in-hand.

We arrive at the beach sooner than expected. As usual, no one is there. We make our way to our special place on the beach and lay down next to each other.

"Remember when you left for the Games," he asks suddenly. The question surprises me. He usually never brings up the Games. He knows they upset me.

"Yes," I reply cautiously.

"Well, when you left I went here everyday because it reminded me of you. If I closed my eyes, I could picture you sitting next to me," he responds.

I scoot closer to him and hold his hand. "I won't be leaving anytime soon," I say.

"Promise," he asks.

"What?"

"Promise you'll never leave me," he says. "Please? I don't know what I would do if you left me."

"I promise." I gaze into his bright green eyes. "Forever yours, remember?"

"Forever yours," he repeats with a smile on his face. I stare into his eyes some more. I am so lucky. This man in front of me is all I could ask for and more.

"I love you," I whisper, and I know I mean it.

"I love you, too," he whispers back, and I know he means it, too.

When I got married, I was scared Lloyd and I wouldn't be in love after awhile. I was afraid our love would fizzle out. Now, though, he proved me wrong. We still love each other after twenty years, and we'll love each other for twenty more. I am forever his, and I know, now, that he is forever mine.

A/N-Awwwwww! Twenty years and they're still madly in love! How cute! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! I'm so sad to end this story! *sobs* I will be doing another story about Haymitch and Maysilee, though, so you can keep your eyes open for that. Thanks again for everything! Review please! Ah! I don't want to end this. *sobs again* Have a great day! *sniffle*


End file.
